Hell: The Musical
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Angsty Kenny finds himself dying often, and hating it. He finds comfort in Damien. Short drabbles, where Kenny and Damien both sing their own versions to songs we all know and love. Along the way, the boys all start to love music too, and find themselves singing their own songs. Contains slash, and cracked pairing. Also contains fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's long note:**

I liked my drabbles that I did with Bunny. I feel like I didn't finish them. But I've been obsessed with cracked pairing, Damien/Kenny, and I thought, why don't I make more pointless drabbles. This is pointless. But there is lots of emotions. Fluff, slash, angst, and much more. This fic isn't for you, it's for me. A true MC. If you don't like Damien/Kenny don't read on. Oh, and I don't own any of the songs, or characters or brand names mentioned in this fic. I also don't know how long it will be, so there. Lately I get a lot of favorites, and a lot of followers on here, but no one reviews. So I don't know why you liked it. So if you want review. With that, here's a bunch of Damien/Kenny drabbles. I'm calling this story, **A Talent Show From Hell. Kenny is OOC, in some, because he's too sad about dying, but I am not doing very well, and I am taking it out on my writing. So deal with it.**

**A Talent Show From Hell**

**Damien Said**

Damien was sitting by the lake, and watching the fire and molten lava swish around in the lake. He sighed as he laid back in the lawn chair that he had conjured. He didn't know why, but being here, in hell, looking at this lake, he felt peaceful, and happy. He could use an ice cream. But Hellions didn't eat. They were dead, so eating was just never done. So, he sighed. He got up, and went to the chamber where he slept. He opened the door, and looked around. The candle on his bed side table was lit, and the blue flame was making a neat bright light. He walked in, and closed the door. He saw that his bed wasn't empty. He looked down, and saw a body lying in his bed. He sighed. He knew of only one person who was brave enough to lay in the demon's bed. Damien turned into a wolf, and pounced. He grabbed Kenny's limp body in his paws, and growled. Kenny opened his eyes, and looked at the wolf. He sighed.

"Not now, Damien." He muttered as he lay in the wolf's grip. "I'm wallowing." He informed.

Damien turned back into the red eyed pale Demon that he was. He looked down at Kenny, and sighed. "What happened?" he asked as he stared at Kenny with a concerned look on his face.

"I got shot." Kenny said bitterly. "It wouldn't be a big deal, but I can't live a normal life if this keeps going. I do things with people, and I die, and they don't remember what I did with them when I come back." He said bitterly.

"Were you on a date?" Damien asked as he put Kenny down and stood up.

"I was bonding with my mom." Kenny said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I mean, she'll remember when I come back, but we hardly ever get bonding time." Kenny muttered.

"I think I got high off death." Damien said grinning. "I've been feeling so happy today, Kenny, and you just can't dent my bubble." Damien said as he started snapping his fingers. He started levitating off the ground. "So, just buck up, and come hang out with me. I'm sure we can have some fun." He said as he floated off to the computer on his desk.

Kenny came over to the desk, and went to YouTube. He typed something in when Damien wasn't looking. Damien was busy lighting another blue candle. He heard a song starting up. He sighed.

"My dad listens to this shit. It's for old people." He said as he came and stood next to Kenny.

"Not the way I do it." Kenny said as the song intro finished.

"Damien said there'll be days like this. There'll be days like this, the Demon said. (Demon said, demon said.) Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, the demon said. I was walking the other day…, and…, everything was going fine." Damien and Kenny started swaying to the beat. "And then I got hit by a stupid car…, and then, oh my God I died. Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, Damien said. Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, the Demon said. My soul ended up here, and Damien came to me! He tried to comfort me! And everything is good, and I don't worry, cuz! Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, the Demon said. Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, the Demon said. And then he said, someday, you'll never leave. Grim will come and take you! One day! Then you might find, you won't want to leave anyway! So I don't worry, cuz! Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, the Demon said. Damien said there'll be days like this, there'll be days like this, the Demon said." Kenny and Damien started singing the last bit of the song together as they bobbed their heads.

"I don't know if it was your intention, D, but I do feel better." Kenny said as he sat down on the Demon's bed.

"I don't care. As long as this doesn't get back to earth, or my dad, I'll be okay. And as long as you're not all angsty about dying, I'll be fine." Damien said as he walked to the door. "Let's go get ice cream." He offered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubblegoose: With a Twist**

Damien and Kenny were walking into the familiar house. Cartman was having the boys over for Karaoke night. Kenny couldn't resist inviting Damien, because he was a really good dancer, and he could sing if he wanted to. Kyle, Cartman and Stan didn't remember Damien at first, but when the boys were told of Cartman's birthday party, they remembered. No one bothered to mention that Kenny died that day, too, But oh well.

Damien and Kenny sat down and watched the boys make fools of themselves by singing a bunch of horrifyingly fluffy songs. When they tried to invite Kenny and Damien, Damien shrugged and said no. Kenny said yes.

"Which song you wanna sing, Kenny?" Stan asked grinning.

"I want to sing something no one remembers anymore, since our dear friend and mentor, Chef, passed away. Remember the time when…,"

Kenny proceeded to relive the concert they had held to get Chef out of jail. He reminded them of Wyclef Jean, and how he had been at the benefit, and sang for Chef, including the boys in it. Kyle got an irritated glare on his face.

"I remember. Cartman kept telling himself that it was Mac Ten." Kyle growled. "He fucked up the song so bad." He said bitterly. "If I ever see Wyclef again, I'll probably die of embarrassment."

Damien and Kenny walked over to the make shift stage that they had all made. All of them crowded in, and got as close as they could to the mic. Leanne came in, and watched from the kitchen, as her son, and his friends started up the song. They had all agreed that Damien would get the main part, and the boys would get the chorus lines.

"We salute the soldiers around the world." Damien said sadly. "Hell yeah!" Cartman interrupted. As the boys sang the intro, Kyle tried to tell Cartman that this was still not Mac Ten. Cartman didn't believe him.

Damien started singing suddenly. "Sit right back, and you'll hear a tale, of a hustler round my way! Who used to claw, around the block, from where my gramma stayed! Black BMW with ribs tonight, ("You're fuckin' up the song!" Cartman interrupted.) Windows bullet proof! One night he jumped, out the car, and got a bullet in his bubblegoose!"

The boys all started singing. Kenny was actually singing without his hood this time. "He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose! He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose! You could be, at a party getting loose, and catch a bullet in your bubblegoose!" As Cartman's mom watched, they repeated the chorus again. Then, the Demon launched into the next verse.

"Sit right back, and you'll hear a tale, of a young girl round my way! Who used to dance around the way, from where my home boy stayed! Black BMW with rims to match, windows bullet proof! One night she jumped, out the car, and caught a bullet in her bubblegoose!"

The boys all broke into the chorus again. Cartman still claiming that this was Mac Ten. When the song was finished, Damien was sweating. Kyle and Stan pulled away gasping for breath.

"I still say we go way too high on that last part." Kyle said bitterly. "Way too damn high."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Some serious slash, and drugs. If against it, skip this drabble. It is illegally fluffy.

**Tipsy: Weed and Wine**

Damien saw Kenny appear in his bed again. He was sitting in his desk chair, reading a comic book. He sighed as he looked over at the seventeen year old.

"Why do you always pick my room to wake up in?" Damien moaned as he stared at Kenny. "I mean, can't you go to heaven or something?" he asked.

"I don't choose." Kenny said as he looked over at Damien. "Sorry, Damien." He said as he stretched. "What time is it here, anyway? The screaming has stopped."

"It's night time." Damien grumbled. "It's eleven fifteen." He said bitterly.

"Come on, Damien. You want me to leave?" Kenny asked as he pouted. "I didn't mean to wake up in your bed." He said as he patted the black comforter. "I'll go talk to Simon, and ask him if he and God can make it so I wake up somewhere new." He said as he stood up.

"Shut up, and stay there." Damien muttered. "I just hate that you wake up here without warning. What if I was sleeping, and having a dream, or what if I was having sex or something?" Damien asked bitterly.

"Damien I know for a fact that you don't have sex. You want people to think that you're a bad ass. You want people to think you've got no emotions." Kenny said as he stood up and stared at Damien. "Just forget it. I'll never wake up in your room without warning again if I can help it."

Kenny pushed past Damien and walked off. Damien felt a strange feeling in his gut. He sighed. "I fucked up." He muttered as he got off his chair.

It was twelve thirty, and Hell was dark. He found Kenny sitting on a log in a charred forest. He looked at Kenny, but Kenny didn't move. Damien moved a little closer.

"Kenny?" he said softly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone. Just let me sleep." Kenny said as he sat in the brown parched tree.

"Kenny, you can't sleep there. And if you're going to sleep, at least come and sleep in my room." Damien said bitterly.

"Leave me alone." Kenny said as he stood up. "I just want to be left alone." He said bitterly.

Damien shook a bag in Kenny's face. "I have some of the best Chron you'll ever have with anyone." Damien said as he continued to shake the bag in Kenny's face.

"Where did you get that?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"I got it from Token Black's dresser." Damien said smiling. "I doubled it, so I got half an ounce, and he got his original half."

"I don't want to smoke with you, Damien." Kenny said as he stared at the ground.

Damien didn't like smoking weed either. He hated how it made him feel. It made him fall apart. He hated it. He was more of a cigarette person. Cloves, on a good day. But he hated weed. He knew, however, that Kenny did like weed. He wanted to make it up to the boy. He hadn't meant to treat him so rudely.

"Kenny, I really would love it if you smoked a couple bowls with me." he said softly. "I'm really bored, and would like someone to hang out with." He added quickly.

Kenny knew that was as close to an apology that he would get from Damien. So, he got up, and walked to the boy's sleeping chamber. He was surprised to find two bottles of Jack Daniels sitting on the Demon's desk. Weed and wine? Kenny was amused.

Kenny and Damien sat down on Damien's bed. Damien pointed a finger at the door to his room, and it closed. He smiled. He took his pipe, and loaded it. He lit the pipe, and took a huge hit. He held it in, as he handed it to Kenny. They sat in silence drinking the wine, and smoking the weed for fifteen minutes. Damien put on some music. It wasn't anything special. They sat there for quite a long time not saying a word to each other. Damien scooted closer to Kenny without being aware of it. Soon, he didn't know how it had happened, but he ended up sitting right beside Kenny. There thighs touched. He saw that it was one thirty in the morning. He sighed. The next song came on. It was a T-Pain song, and Damien let it play. Normally, he would've turned it off, but he didn't care this time. He pointed at the stereo, and the volume turned up a little.

"I have my own words to this song." Kenny said softly as he took another hit of the weed. They were on their seventh bowl.

"All right, McCormick." Damien said as he started the song over. "This is the instrumental version. Show me what you've got." Damien said as he took the wine and took a huge swig.

Kenny smiled as he started singing. "Take a sip o' this…, hit that. Don't it feel good, Damien. Take a hit o' this, drink that. Don't it feel good, Damien. Take a hit o' this, sip that, I'ma show you it feels good, Damien. Take a sip o' this, hit that." He wrapped an arm around Damien's shoulders, as he started singing in his ear softly. "Hey bro. How you doin'? Can I get a moment of your time and spit a line or two? Hey bro! I know that you ain't feelin' me, I promise if you take a sip o' this, you gon' be so in love with me. You givin' me…, a reason to come back into Hell. And I'm feelin' like…, you feelin' like, treatin' me well. And I'm here to try and do you right. Boy, let me get close to you. Cuz I be cool with you, man you know what it do. And I…, see it in your eyes, Damien. And I…, know I caught you by surprise, Damien! Oh yeah! This what yuh do! Let me get close to you. Cuz I be cool with you, man you know what it do. Damien, I ain't tryna getcha drunk, I'm just tryna getcha tipsy…, enough. And I know that you, wouldn't be, who you be, unless you is…, tipsy…, enough. In order for me to have you show your emotions to me, I need you…, tipsy…,enough. I know that you wouldn't show you're in love with me, unless you're tipsy… enough!"

Instead of singing the chorus, Kenny took the pipe away from Damien, took a hit, and pressed their lips together, as he blew the smoke into the Demon's lungs. They both pulled away, as Kenny started to sing the second verse.

"Hey bro. Tell me what's crackin? I see you watchin, wonderin' if I'ma come to hell with you. Say bro. I need for you to listen to me closely, bro, me and you got a chemistry, so let's just keep it movin'. You givin' me…, a reason not to leave in a huff. And I'm feelin' like, after this me and you gon' make love. So I'm here to change your prospective, Damien. Boy, let me get close to you. Cuz I be cool with you, man , you know what it do. And I…, see it in your eyes, Damien. And I…, know I caught you by surprise, Damien! Oh yeah! This what you do! Let me get close to you. Cuz I be cool to you, man you know what it do. Damien, I ain't tryna getcha drunk, I'm just tryna getcha tipsy…, enough. Cuz I know that you wouldn't be who you be unless you be…, tipsy…, enough. In order for you, to come show your emotions to me, I need you…, tipsy…, enough. And I know that you wouldn't be the freak that you are, unless you…, tipsy…, enough."

Kenny and Damien let T-Pain sing the rest of the song as they lay down, forgetting all about the wine and weed, and started kissing. Damien was enjoying this so much. He didn't mind if the song played all night. But soon, after the love they made, the weed over took them, and they both fell asleep. Damien was heartbroken to wake up and find that he was alone in his bed again, and Kenny was gone. He wondered if it was a dream, but he knew by the smell of weed, wine and lust in the room that it was no dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sounds Bad (The Next Death of My Life)**

Kenny was sitting in Damien's room. He had tear stains on his face, but he was calming down a little. Damien had asked him to tell him why he died this time. It was fourth of July, and someone had decided to throw a flaming firework. It caught him on fire, and he died in the hospital. His burns were too severe. Damien sighed. He felt sorry for Kenny, but he couldn't figure out a solution, to either make him stop dying, or give him his final death. For some reason, Satan and God really loved smiting Kenny.

Kenny was at Damien's computer, and he sighed. He was looking through Damien's music library, but Damien didn't have T-Pain in there. He went to YouTube, and found the instrumental that he was looking for. He sighed. The sound of the live band was soothing as he cleared his throat.

"I wanna dedicate this to my struggling soul. Keep pushin' on, keep pushin' on. Yeah. Just died again. I'm in hell. Got nothin' to do. Got nothin' to do. So just roll me a blunt. With drink. So I can complain to you. Yeah. Now I know that it sounds like I'm livin' on the edge. Damien you ain't heard the worst. Now every time I die, my friends say see you later. No good food in my frigerator. And I'm missin' work. Don't that sound bad!" he sang out as tears fell from his eyes. "Horrible! No inspiration! No goal! I know it sounds like, I wanna die! And I know I'm so miserable, but this just so happens to be the next death of my life." He wiped his eyes as he started singing the second verse. This time, with a lot more happiness in his tone. "Now all that I'm doin' is just…, hurtin' on the inside. But I won't let you see. No, I won't let you see. That's why every little penny, and every little dollar. Goes to puttin' an outfit on me. Cuz I'ma stay fresh, to death. Dress to impress the rest. You know I'ma do it, when I do it, I'ma show you how to do it, so you can do it like nobody else. When I die, all my friends still say see you later. No good food in my frigerator. Man, this life's a curse." He got tears running down his face again as he sang. "Don't that sound bad. Horrible. No inspiration. No goal. I know it sounds like, I haven't died. And I know I'm so miserable, but this just so happens to be the next death of my life. Got a little Petr one. Big cup o' ice. Sip, sip sip, smoke, smoke smoke. So let me roll another smoke. And I'ma letchoo think about you. And in the end, you gotta let me do what I doooooooooo! Don't that sound bad! Horrible! No inspiration. No goal! I know it sounds like, I wanna die! And I know I'm so miserable, but this just so happens to be the next death of my life!" Kenny sang the chorus two more times. The song finally ended, but Damien and Kenny let the instrumental play, and they just clapped along. Damien had to show the boy a good time in Hell. Even if it killed him. But he knew one thing. He was not making love to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **This is hella slashy again. Don't like, don't read. Skip on to the next drabble.

**Hellion Love**

Kenny and Damien were sitting in front of Damien's computer. Damien was typing up some sort of document he had to write for his dad. He was helping Simon on a mission, and Kenny didn't want to know. When he was done, Damien and he went to Damien's bed, and started smoking again.

"How did you die this time?" Damien asked curious.

"I actually got into a car accident. I totaled my Volkes." He said smiling. "But I'll have a brand new one tomorrow, when I go back."

"Kenny, were you drunk?" Damien asked sadly. "It's not even afternoon yet." Damien said as he stared at Kenny confused.

"No, Damien Thorn, I was sober." Kenny said as he slapped Damien across the face gently.

"I'm just making sure." Damien said as he took another hit. They didn't have wine this time. It wasn't necessary. Kenny took a hit, and kissed Damien furiously as he blew it into the boy's mouth. He got up when Damien and he parted.

He seemed to be having a lot of fun making up lyrics to his songs. So, he went to YouTube again, and pulled up another instrumental. Damien gasped.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm flirting with you." Kenny said bluntly.

The song started up with its slow beat, and gentle guitar notes. Kenny started up, too.

"Hellion! Hellion! Hellion! Hellion. Yeah. With a Hellion. With a Hellion, hell eee un. Oh, oh. Hellion." He crept closer to Damien as the beat started. It had a lot of base, and Damien felt soothed by it, along with Kenny taking him up into a slow dance. "Damien! Hey, just close your eyes! And picture me playin' you like a guitar. Damien, where we're goin', I can't possibly make a bad note. If I could I would…, stroke your body like I do my keyboards. Are you ready? Ready to do something you never did before. I'll make love to my…, Hellion. Hellion. Hellion. I'll make love to my…, Hellion. Hellion. Hellion."

At this point, Kenny started rapping, and totally took a mesmerized Damien by surprise. "You see, Damien. Now I'm the type o' brother that be up here waiting for you faithfully. You ain't trippin', you'll wait for me. I tell you when I get a break, I'ma break you…, off so courageously. I've got them bangin' drums. You got them Alesha Keys. Damien let's make a beat. Damien, you make me weak, like every time the track break. Let's make this Hellish room boom like an eight o eight. And if you let me take you to a vocal booth, I can guarantee I'ma make a song all about you. And you know I got the swag, and money in the bank, it's amazin' how I think, but I do so. Every time I gotta bounce, you know that the next time I come around I be with you, in your studio. I'm just tryna flirt with you, Damien. Video, or audio. Damien, I'm so smooth, I go everywhere that water goes." The boys were slow dancing really close now, and Damien was losing himself in Kenny's eyes, and words. "Oooooo. So bad, so mean. Let me wrap your ass up, like a hot sixteen. And I promise you our love is gonna start this here flow. I just hooked a Hellion. Damn I love my Hellion. Hellion, Hellion, Hellion. I'll make love to my…, Hellion. Hellion. Hellion. I'll make love to a… Do you mind? If I pluck up on your strings for one minute? Do you mind? If I do some serious things for one minute? Hey! If I could I would! Would stroke your body like I do my keyboards! Are you ready? Ready to do something ain't never done before? I'll make love to my! Hellion! Hellion! Hellion! I'll make love to my…, Hellion. Hellion. Hellion. I'll make love to my Hellion! Hellion! Hellion!"

Kenny kissed Damien gently as he lay him down. They forgot about the song and music all together as they began once again, this time more sober than last time, to make love.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Got Me**

Kenny woke up in Hell two weeks later. He searched all over the room for Damien, But he couldn't find him. He sighed. He would have to try searching somewhere else. He got off the Demon's bed, and walked out of his room. He needed to go find Damien. He couldn't spend too much time alone in Hell before he became extremely emotional and horrifying. Damien always wanted to act like a tough guy, so he made Kenny hide his own emotions. Kenny liked that. But he also felt comfortable falling apart with the young prince.

Kenny walked all over hell, but he couldn't find the boy. He sighed. He didn't know what to do, so he went back to Damien's room. He sat down at Damien's computer chair, and found a song to amuse himself with. He hoped Damien would be back soon.

"The first thing I noticed, when I walked into Hell, was him watchin' me. Then I started walkin' towards him, when I lost him in the crowd, where could he be. He's got me in the middle of this Hell whole, just searchin' for him, whoa. I'm steady lookin for you Damien. I ask myself was he created in this world, by the beauty in him, oh. And I can't believe that he got me…, you got me so…, you got me so…, you got me so high and confused, I don't know what to do. Oh. So…, you got me so…, you got me so high and confused, I don't know what to do. Now you got me all up in Hell, like I aint got nothin' better to do then look for you. Yeah. Cuz I'll be here all night searchin', do what I gotta do, 'til I find you. You got me…, you got me in the middle of this Hell whole. Just searchin' for you, whoa. I said I'm searchin' for you…, you got me sweatin' got me weak in the knees, and I'm workin' for you, oh. So hard. Because I'm sooooooo! So, you got me so…, you got me so high and confused, I don't know what to do. So…, you got me so…, Damien you got me! So high and confused, I don't know what to do. Now I'm lookin' in the back, now I'm lookin' in the front, now I'm lookin' in the middle, like…, where are you. I coulda sworn that he walked right past me. Kenny sippin' on Jack, contact from the blunt, and I'm lookin' at Demons, where are you! I coulda sworn that you looked right at me. I'm looking for you! Damien you got me! I'm lookin' for you! And I'm tryna find you, Damien! I ask myself were you created in this world, by the beauty in you, oh. The beauty's got me goin' crazy! Come on and find me! I'm lookin' for you! Damien where can you be! Where can you be! You got me so…, you got me so high and confused. I don't know what to do! Yeah! So high! Don't know if I can go on through this death without you."

It was no use. He waited, and entertained himself on Damien's computer for the longest time. And soon, it was time to go. He soon was fading away, and disappearing back to earth. He hoped he would see the demon spawn soon. He found it strange that he hadn't seen him. He had even made a fool of himself, for Damien to burst in and laugh. But no such thing had happened. Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Plate**

Kenny was sitting in his house waiting for his life to go by. He hadn't died in a month, and he didn't know whether to be happy, or not. Now people were actually remembering what they did with him. He sighed as he sat there, looking at the clock. Karen had gone to spend the night with Flora, and Kevin was working the night shift. Karol, and Stu had both gone to watch the game at Jimbo's place. Kenny was alone in the house. He heard a knock at the door. He sighed as he got up.

"It better be important!" he shouted as he walked to his door. "I was sleeping!" he lied.

Kenny peaked through the peep hole, and stared. He saw an unfamiliar shadow. He opened the door, and a tall black haired girl stood there, looking straight at him. She had on a nice orange jacket, that looked familiar, and a black sweat shirt underneath. She had coal black eyes, and she had a bright smile on her face. She looked at Kenny, and pushed past him. Kenny just drooled. She had a really nice slim figure, and her chest was amazing. Kenny didn't know what size those twins were, but he really wanted to squeeze them. He turned around, and closed the door. He looked down, and saw that she was wearing a pair of Nike shoes. He smiled again.

"I don't know you, and I don't remember inviting you in." he said bitterly. "Are you even from town?" he asked.

"No." she said. She sounded like…, what did she sound like? Her voice was high pitched and pixyish, and sounded too small for her body. He pictured a deeper voice. He smiled.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

She smiled at him, showing pearly white teeth. She plunged her hand into her cleavage, and pulled out a silver necklace with an upside down cross on it. Kenny let out a piercing scream.

"Damien, get out of that body!" he shouted. "Why are…, who are…, who did you possess?" he asked.

"Does this form not please you?" Damien asked in that girl's voice. "This is not me possessing someone. I morphed into this." He said as he sat down at Ken's kitchen table.

"Damn!" Kenny said as his mouth watered. "Damn…! Damn!" he couldn't stop staring.

"Got food?" she asked.

"Uh, no." Kenny said as he looked around. "What should I call this form of yours?" he asked.

"Deana." She said as she flipped her hair back over her shoulders.

"Well, feed us, Deana." Kenny said as he sat there across from the girl. He smiled.

Damien/Deana, pointed her finger at the dining room table, and food appeared at once. There were two red robin sized burgers, and a huge plate of fries in the middle. Kenny smiled, as he peered into her eyes.

"Marry me!" he said as he looked at all the food. "I'll have a hot meal every day when I get home from work!" he said as the girl made pop appear next to the fries. "What kind of fry sauce do you have?" he asked.

"Ask, and I shall give it to you." The girl said smiling.

Soon, they were both eating. It took them an hour and a half to eat through all the food. Kenny smiled.

"I'm inspired." Kenny said as he drank his soda. "Let's go."

He stood up, and pulled the girl with him to his room. Deana groaned. "You're not going to try and fuck me, are you?" she asked, still with that pixie girl voice.

"I'm too full." Kenny said as he closed the door to the room.

"Kay, well, cuz I am not too attractive to myself right now." Deana muttered as she laid down on the bed.

"I am going to be a singer when I make it out of here." Kenny proclaimed as a song started up.

"Oh, you're going to sing a slow song?" Deana asked giggling.

"How many times have I told you I'm hungry, don't seem to change a thing. Things are still the same. There was a time when you would always feed me, and treat me like, the son you knew I want to be. The mom who really wanted me. You never tried to starve me, mom. And do me all this wrong. Mom what's going on? I try to talk and you walk away. Take away my food, take away my plate. That's just it, mom. You just don't know how, much I'm starving now, that you took all of my chow. It'll be another day. Be another way, to get you to fill up my plate. That's just it, mom. You just don't know how…, much I miss you now, that you stopped feeding me…, ow. It'll be another day. Be another way, to get you to fill up my plate. How many times have we sat at the table, and both ate at one time. With our plates piled high. I'm thinkin' all that food you cooked was a fable. A fairy tale to me…, that's just how it seems. And I know. Even though I know that you were eating and were able…, to do any god damned thing that kept me stable. I try to talk and you walk away. Right out of my face, and don't fill up my plate. That's just it, mom. You just don't know how, much I need you now, that you haven't fed me, wow. That's just it, mom. It'll be another day. Be another way, to get you to fill up my plate. You just don't know how! Much I miss that chow, that you used to feed me, now. It's gon' be another day. Gon' be another way, to get you to fill up my…, plate. Oh. That's just it mom. Oh, you just don't know how! Proud I am right now, that someone took your place. It'll be another day, be another way, to get you to fill up my plate. That's just it, mom! Oh, you just don't know how! Much I love it now, that someone else has got your place! It'll be another day! Be another way! To get you right back here, today!" he sighed as he laid down on the bed.

"You really don't get fed that often?" Deana asked sadly.

"Nope. But I learn to handle it." He said smiling. "Oh, thanks for the food." He said as he patted his belly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Break Even**

Damien was sitting in his desk chair. He was looking at the bright computer screen. He sighed. He didn't know why he was even trying. He would never make a good ruler of Hell. He was already loving someone. Love was so not for Hell. Love was for Heaven. He heard a loud slam, and screaming. The voices were familiar.

"I didn't mean to land on you!" he heard Kenny yell. "I'll pay you in blood if you want!" Kenny came running into the Demon's room, and slammed his door shut. "Quick, hide me!" Kenny whispered. "I died, and landed on Ed Gein. He is pissed at me! Really bad!"

"Oh, leave it alone." Damien muttered as he turned around to face Kenny. He reached into one of his desk drawers, and pulled out a giant Hershey's bar. It had thirty-two squares. He sighed.

"Whoa! How the hell do you make such giant chocolate appear?" he asked softly. "I've never seen this big bar anywhere." He said as he patted the bar's foil wrap.

"I am Damien Thorn. Son of Simon Magus." Damien said as he grabbed the bar. "Let's split it." He said as he tried to gently unwrap the chocolate.

He looked up, and saw Kenny punching in things on his computer. He looked to see what it was. "Oh, Kenny, we're about to eat chocolate. Are you really going to sing, right now?" Damien moaned.

"Yes. I was struck with inspiration." Kenny said as he clicked enter on an instrumental.

"No T-Pain today?" Damien asked confused.

"Naw. He's old news." Kenny said. He cleared his throat.

"I barely died, and I want some Hershey's. You said we should share, and that really hurts me. Cuz sharin' with you is never easy. Cuz when a bar breaks, no it don't break even. Your best times were some of my worst. Finally have the guts to try and put me first. I don't wanna share with you or Stephen. Cuz when a bar breaks, no it don't break even. Even. Oh! What am I gonna do, when most of that candy bar goes to you, and! What am I gonna say, when I'm all hungry, and you're okay. I want some more candy! I want some more candy! They say good things happen for a reason. When they made the bar, yo, it all was even. So cut it up, before I'm leavin'. But please just make sure that the bar breaks even. Even. Oh, oh! What am I gonna do, when most of the candy bar goes to you and! What am I supposed to say, when you stuff your mouth, and look so gay. I want some more candy! Yeah. I want some more Candy! I want some more candy! I want some more candy! Oh! You've got Snickers, and Hershey's and smarty's all day. You eat the candy, I starve away. Now I'm tryna make sense of why the hell I stay! Oh! Cuz you leave me with no food, with no food to my name! I'm still alive, but I'm hardly eatin'. Just begging to a Demon I don't believe in. Cuz most the chocolate's already eaten. Cuz when a bar breaks, no it don't break, no it don't break even, no!"

"I will give you three fourths of this candy bar if you stop singing that God awful song!" Damien yelled through the sound of Kenny taking it to the bridge. "Please! I will share the candy, in a seventy thirty split!" he shouted as Kenny stopped the song.

"You didn't let me finish." Kenny said bitterly.

"Kenny, my ears can only take so much." Damien said as he pretended to throw up. "But at least I know how you feel about sharing with me." he growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardian Demon**

After Damien and Kenny had spent a day in Hell eating Candy, Damien was left feeling really sad, and heartbroken. He went to his dad to try and talk to him.

"Hello, son." Said Satan as he stood towering over Damien. "How are you doing on such a hideous day?" he asked.

"Lovin' the screams, old man." Damien mumbled as he looked down.

"What's the matter, fella?" Simon asked softly.

"Well, I wondered if you hate me?" Damien asked, as he finally looked up at his father. "Do you want to ruin my life? Or do you simply want me to be like you?" Damien asked.

"What are you talking about, Damien?" Simon asked as he started to get angry. "Why are you here, accusing me of such things?" he asked.

"I want to know if you think making me gay is funny." Damien said as he stared his father down.

"I didn't make you gay! When you were born, my brother and I showed you how to make yourself whatever sex you wanted." Simon explained. "We don't really have gender/sex, down here. Did you know? So if you're in love with Kenny—"

"Hey! I never mentioned Kenny!" Damien shouted as he stared dumbfounded at his father. "I never even mentioned anyone!" he shouted.

"Keep your thoughts inside your head, then, son. Because I can read your mind. It's loud as anything." Simon said as he turned around. "Go play. I have to go tend to the arrivals at the Gates." He said as he walked off. "We'll eat dinner together, if you want." He added as an afterthought.

Damien shook his head as he left. He went back to his room. He got on his computer again, and sighed. He felt, "Inspired.", as Kenny said every time he was about to sing. So, he found the first instrumental he saw, and clicked on it. He started to get lost in the singing. But then, he stopped. He turned the computer off, and grabbed a guitar from the closet. He started playing every chord to the song, and started singing.

"When I see you die. Tears fall down my face. I fall, from grace. And now it's your curse I must figure out. As my world keeps turning, and heart keeps yearning. I know I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be here for you through it all. Even if one day you end up in Heaven. I'll be okay. Be okay. Be okay, yay, yay, yay. Seasons are changing, and life's rearranging, and Hell is falling down for us. Deaths grow longer, and bonds grow stronger. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll be there with you forever. I'll stay strong with you through it all. Even if some day you end up in heaven. Cuz you're my…, you're my! My true lust, my whole heart. Please don't throw this away! Cuz I'm there…, for you!" He started screaming his lungs out while still keeping the beat of the song, and the notes to the melody. His powers created several copies of himself, and he heard drums playing along with him as he laid his heart out on the guitar for all to see. "Please don't walk away, and, please tell me you'll stay! Whoa! Whoa! Stay…, Stay! Stay! Use me as you will! Pull my strings just for a thrill! And I'll be here as you ask, though my heart is made of glass! I will never let you fall! I'll take care of you forever! I will never let you fall. Even if one day you end up in heaven!"

Damien and his clones played out the rest of the song in silence. The drums blending with the electric guitar, and the acoustic to make a perfect rhythm. He was almost sad it was over. Almost.

When the boys finished playing the song, Damien waved away all the instruments, and cleared away all his clones. He sighed. He felt better. He hoped no one had seen that little display of emotion. He would literally explode.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pictures of You**

Damien felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up from his place on the log, and saw Kenny staring down at him. He gasped. It had been three weeks since his last death. He sighed.

"Oh, hey." He said as he set Kenny's hood on fire.

"Hi." Kenny said bitterly.

"What happened to you?" Damien asked as he extinguished the blond's hood.

"Well, I died." Kenny said bitterly.

"Kenny, man, I have a bone to pick with you." Damien said bitterly as he stood up. "You are always dying. You have a friend in Hell, you are adored and worshipped in Heaven, and you have a problem with dying!" Damien said as he grabbed Kenny by the shoulder. "Dude, what is with that self-pity crap?" he asked.

"Damien, I was looking through a bunch of photographs." Kenny said bitterly. "I was looking at things I remember doing. But you know, a lot of those pictures, didn't have me in them. Even though I was there. I hate it. I'm not in the pictures! It's Stan, Kyle, Butters, and sometimes even Cartman. I hate it." Kenny said as he walked off.

"Let's go up to my room, and we'll fix it with some weed." Damien said as he went to his room.

Kenny and Damien started to smoke a bowl. Kenny didn't know what made him do it, but he started singing softly. This time he didn't even need an instrumental.

"This is the clock up on the wall. This is the story of it all. This is the first thing that I think about, before I start to fall. This is the war that's never won. I am the soldier with no gun! This is my mother waiting by the phone, prayin' for her son. Pictures of you. Pictures of me, all up on the wall, for the world to see. Pictures of you! Pictures of me! Remind me of what you can't seem to see. Pictures of you! There is a death that cures it all. Blocked off by God, cuz he just stalls. I am the scientist inside the lab, waiting for his calls. This earth quake weather, has got me shaking, inside. I'm ready to die. Pictures of you! Pictures of me! All up on the walls, for us all to see. Pictures of you. Pictures of me. Remind me of what you can't seem to see! If you could see…, every secret broken! Every stolen promise I believed. If you could see…, all the lies between us…, all the lies between you, and me. I am the boxer in the ring. I am the bell that never sings. There is a title I can't win, no matter how hard I may swing."

Kenny couldn't bring himself to sing the rest of the song. He sighed as he laid his head on Damien's shoulder, and cried softly. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but it did. He hated dying.

"I wish I didn't just have to see you in Hell." Kenny said softly.

"I'll have to bring Deana to visit you more often, then." Damien said smiling softly as he let the boy lay there undisturbed.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Number**

Kenny was sitting in his room. It had been two weeks since he had died last. He was pretty happy. He smiled to himself, as he remembered hanging out in the park with Bebe yesterday. When he ran into her today in the morning, he asked her if she had a fun time yesterday, and she said yes. It made Kenny smile.

Right now, he was in his room. Alone. Karen was in the kitchen, making herself food. He had asked her if she wanted him to make her food, but she said no. She came walking in with a plate of Oreos, and a couple sandwiches. She smiled.

"I brought you food, Kenny!" she said as she stared at the boy on the bed.

"Oh, thanks." Kenny said as they both sat on the bed to eat the food.

"Why are you here, on a Friday night?" she asked grinning. "Everyone else had things to do. Don't tell me you're here to stay with me, because I leave for Ruby's house in about fifteen minutes." Karen added grinning.

"I don't really want to go anywhere." Kenny said smiling at her as he ate his food. "I'm peaceful right here where I am."

She left for Ruby Tucker's house a little later. Kenny heard conversation out there, and the door opened again. It wasn't Karen that came in. It was a very familiar very sexy Deana. Kenny felt his face flush.

"Hey, Kenny." She said as she walked in and closed the door.

"Dude, do you have to talk like that?" he asked as he wiped sweat off his face.

"Yes! It's my voice!" she said bitterly.

"I don't like it. It's really attractive, and I don't want to be attracted to you." He explained.

"Kenny, you're attracted to anyone that moves, is human and has a pulse. Kevin told me about what you two did two months ago—"

"SHUT UP!" Kenny shouted as he clapped a hand over Deana's mouth. "I do not want to talk to you about anything that goes on here on earth. I am really angry at that bastard. He said he would keep it between us." He muttered as he looked down at the ground.

"It's not incest if you can't have babies." Deana said grinning.

"Let's not mention this again." Kenny said bitterly.

"What do you want to do today?" Deana asked smiling.

"Nothing. Just watch TV." Kenny muttered as he laid himself down on the couch. He was glad Deana wasn't wearing lip stick. He would've found those full lips irresistible.

"I want you to sing to me." Deana said smiling.

"No." Kenny sighed. "I don't have any inspiration." He muttered.

Dana waved her hand, and a piano appeared in the center of Kenny's living room. She smiled as she started playing. Kenny sighed. He had been struck with inspiration. Fucking dammit!

"Feel too much pressure. And they told me, to breathe easy for a while. Breathing gets harder, even I know that. You're stocking me, it's not hard to see. I'm not happy with your plans. I'm unusually, sick of this problem. You show up, at my house! And ask if you can hang out. No easy way to say this, I hate you. I'm not gonna give you my number! Cuz you asked for it, cuz you're pretty. Hell no. I'm not gonna give you my number. Cuz you begged me to, and you made a face you thought I would cave. I'm not gonna give it, away. If you keep up your stocking, then just give me better reasons to give you, my number , today. I learned the hard way, that my stocker, won't leave me alone. My angry heart, sinks deep down under. You and your, pleading looks! Your stocking hurts! You are not what I thought you were! Hell no. To hell with you. Convince me, to date you! Make me think, that I wanted you! I'm tryin', to let you know in a nice way! I don't wanna give you my number! Cuz you're desperate. Cuz you need it. Hell no I'm not gonna give you my number, cuz you're begging, and you say that it's for our friendship! Which I threw away. I don't really want you, that way! If you keep up your stocking, then just give me better reasons to give you…, my number…, today. Promise me. That you won't keep stocking. Just let me be. Let bygones be bygones. Cuz I believe, if you don't, leave me alone, I'm gonna cry. I won't give you my number. Cuz you asked for it. Cuz you need it, okay. I'm not gonna give you my number. If you asked me to, in a nice way. Because all you want is my number! And if I give in, it'll get worse! You see. I simply can't give you my number. Because if I do, you'll just stock me more, and I won't get away . I'm not gonna give it, to you! If my heart is nowhere in it, I don't want you putting me in it, girl I'd cross the seven seas if it means I don't have to give you my number. So please go, away!"

Deana finished playing the piano. Kenny grinned. Deana was wiping sweat off her forehead. She turned in the piano chair to look at Kenny. She waved away the piano, and it disappeared. "Did a girl really stock you for a long time asking for your number?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes." Kenny said bitterly. "It was this chick who dropped out of Park High. She's from East Park County. Oh, dude, she would be at my house almost all day every day. She would be at Starks pond when I would go there, she would be everywhere." Kenny said bitterly. "I tried to get her to go away, but oh my gosh. Telling her no in several different ways is hopeless."

They both laughed. Kenny was glad he didn't have to endure that anymore. The girl had forgotten about him, and moved onto someone else.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stay: Duet**

Kenny hadn't died in a while. Deana came over to Stan's house, when it was game night for the boys. Stan opened the door, and gasped.

"Cartman!" he shouted. "It's your replacement." He said bitterly. "Get your shit, and go." He teased.

"Ay! Shut your Goth mouth, you pussy!" Cartman shouted as he threw the mic down, and headed over to where Stan was, holding open the door.

"Who are you looking for, slut?" Cartman asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Stan said elbowing him out of the way. "He's just a little rude. How can I help you?" Stan asked smiling at her.

"It's Damien." Deana said softly as she showed Stan the cross. "Can I hang out with you guys?" she asked.

"Holy shit, dude!" Stan shouted as he let the girl in. "Is this what pleases Kenny?" he asked grinning.

"No!" Kenny shouted as Deana came in. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to embarrass you." She said grinning.

"Good." Kyle said smiling. "It's Kenny's turn to sing, and we want to see someone other than ourselves make fools of themselves." He said as he pushed Kenny into Deana's arms.

Deana and Kenny stood there, crowded into the mic. Cartman was taking snap shots, with his phone. Kenny flipped off his camera, and Cartman gave him a grin. Deana picked a song.

"Hey!" Kenny shouted. "I don't have inspiration right now!" he shouted as he heard the piano start up.

"It's okay. You'll get it sooner or later." Deana said as she flipped her long hair back.

"All along there was a blondie. A cold sweat, hot headed, cursed blondie. He threw his hands in the air, and said show me something. I said, if you dare, come a little closer. Round and around, and around, and around he goes. Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way he moves, makes me feel like I can't do without him, and I'm sure he knows he's gay. I know that you're gay!"

Everyone was laughing hysterically. Damien relinquished the mic to Kenny, and Kenny, with a red face, took up the next verse.

"It's not much of a life I'm living. It's not just something I took, it was given. Round and around and around and around I go. Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now I know. Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't do without you, and I'm pretty sure I'm not gay. I think I'm not gay!"

Both of the teens started singing. Damien had to read Kenny's mind, in order for them to sing this part, together, word for word. "Oooooooo! The reason I hold on. Oooooooo! Cuz I need this curse gone. Funny you're the Hellion, and not the only one who needed saving. Cuz when you never feel the fight, it's hard to know which one the curse is failing. Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you, and it makes me think I'll stay. I want you to stay! Stay! I want you to stay."

The boys all had tears in their eyes as they watched Kenny and his new friend standing there, singing. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. They didn't even comment on how that song made no sense, what so ever. It was nice to see some display of emotion for once, other than the usual funny displays that took up time in Stan's life. He smiled as the couple drew to the end of the song. He loved the sound of Kenny's alto blending with Deana's's pixie soprano. They made a perfect blend as they held the sad notes of the melody at the end verse. Cartman got up when it was over, flipped Deana off, and walked off to the bathroom. There was a loud sob, and a nose blowing sound.

"Way to go, Kenny." Kyle said as he too wiped tears from his eyes. "You made us cry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sitting At A Bar: In Hell**

Kenny was sitting with Stan and Kyle at Starks Pond. He was having a good time. He really like today, because there was some sun out. He really loved when there was sun. It made everything happy.

"Kenny!" Stan and Kyle shouted as he felt a ripping pain in his chest. He gasped. Someone had shot off a gun, and the stray bullet hit him. Hit him in a very dangerous part of his chest. He was dead fifteen seconds later. He sighed. He was sure he was going to be okay that day. Oh well. He didn't know what to feel.

"Welcome back. It's been a while." Damien was a wolf again. Kenny smiled at him. "Are you sad about your death again?" Damien asked.

"I'm out of here." Kenny said not wanting to talk about it. He got up, and walked to a bar that he knew only too well. Damien right behind him.

"Why is it, when I'm with you, you drag me into karaoke!?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"I don't know." Damien said grinning. "Same reason why South Park had so many adventures when you guys were nine." Damien explained softly. "Someone is controlling us." He said as he sat down beside Kenny.

"I'm not feeling good." Kenny said bitterly. "Please don't make me do anything stupid." He muttered.

Damien had a guitar in his hands, and was his old teenage self again, as he conjured some wine for them both. Kenny sighed, as Damien started playing.

"Bar tender, I died again, but this time…, it happened during a real good time. Cuz I was just sitting at the pond, and someone came and shot at this blond. They were hunting for some kill. I think they were high on some pills. If they just knew, who they killed today, then maybe they wouldn't act so gay. And in my angry stupor, I did what I shoulda never done. Now I'm sitting here, talkin' to you. Feeling really dumb! I'm holding all my rage on the inside, sitting at a bar on the outside. It ticks me off, every time I die. And it makes me want to break down and cry. Someday maybe I won't go back again." He was so amazed at how the words just came to him. He was also amazed at Damien's guitar playing. "You know though, I'll probably go back soon. So just give me beer 'til it's time to. Yeah, I know the sun is coming up, and y'all are probably getting ready for closin' up. But I'm tryna drown my soul. I'm tired of this life with no end, though. Everyone that I love is dumb. And I'm tired of hangin' on. They've got me holdin' in my rage on the inside. Sitting at a bar on the outside. I'm so ticked off, just because I died. And it makes me want to break down and cry. Someday maybe I won't go back…, Guess it was meant to be. Cuz life is misery, so much for memories, It's like I'm always headed to the penitentiary! I'm going crazy, my mind's half gone, I am a danger. Guess that I should've did something about my anger. But I never learn. And no one is concerned, I'm poring lighter fluid on everything I love and watch it burn. But it's not my fault. And I'm so unhappy with the curse. God threw a fit, so I'll make the best of it, holler! And I'll be going back again. Back down to earth to see my friends. When they see me in their little clique, they'll ask me where I've been. I've been holding rage in the inside. Sitting at a bar on the outside. You all forget, every time I die. And it always makes me just want to cry. So fuck you all to hell, and just let me be."

It was actually not that bad. Kenny was smiling at Damien, and thanking him. He complimented the prince on his guitar skills.

"Hey Kenny…, you're fading." Damien said as he leaned over and kissed the fading cheek.

Soon, Kenny was waking up in his room. He sighed. He hoped he would be better off today.


	14. Chapter 14

**In God's Hands**

Dana and Kenny were sitting in Ken's car after having gone through the drive through of a KFC. She refused to be called Deana anymore. Now, it was Dana. But she still looked really good. She still had long shoulder length hair, and coal black eyes, and big breasts. She still had a curvaceous slender figure. She was pretty. She still had that pixie voice that made Kenny's breath catch in his throat every time he heard it. He drove them out of the Denver KFC and started driving back to South Park. "Why did you have us drive all the way over here to get it?" Kenny asked looking over to the passenger seat. "You could've just waved your hand and snapped your fingers, and it would come to you." He said as he stared at the road ahead.

"I wanted out of your stuffy house." Dana said smiling.

"Go home." Kenny said bitterly.

"Oh, Kenny, come on. You know you love me." she said smiling.

"Why do you have to be like that, can't you just stay in your regular Damien form?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"If I do, people'll be suspicious." Dana said smiling. "Besides, I think you like this form." She said simply.

"Just shut up." Kenny moaned.

But no. She couldn't just stay shutted up. She put on an instrumental that she had downloaded into Kenny's IPod. Kenny moaned.

"I have no inspiration." Kenny said bitterly.

"You do. You just need to embrace it." Dana said smiling.

"I, looked at your face, and saw that you, wanted to scream. I saw that we, had forgotten, to secure the food. It, was a hot day. So we didn't feel, like we had to. Close the windows, but then again, who would've known, that this would happen. We forgot about speed. We forgot about wind. All the napkins flew out. And you wanted to shout. Our food's going out of the window! Our chicken dinner is no more! Our food's floating up to the sky, to heaven. Where it began. As part of God's plan. You, said that you had, done all that you, had to do. You said, Kenny…, I have secured the food. We double checked. But it wasn't enough. Now I'm so tired. That I wanna give up. As our food's floating out of the window! Our chicken dinner is no more. Our food's floating out to the street, to fall, on someone else. That's part of God's plan. It's all his plans. We didn't respect it, we went and neglected it. We didn't deserve it. And we never expected it. Our napkins flew out of the window, our food floated out, to our horror. Our food floated up to the sky, to heaven, where it began. As part of God's plan. Back in God's hands. Back in God's hands. Oh, I should've looked! At the food that we took! Cuz we didn't understand, just what we had. Oh, I want it back! Just what we had!"

The smell of food surrounded them as they kept on driving. Damien smiled. "I knew you'd get your inspiration." He said softly. Ken looked back to his right, and saw that the prince of Darkness had turned back into himself. Was that relief on Kenny's face?


	15. Chapter 15

**All Good food: Comes To An End**

He was quite happy when they walked into the empty house. He sighed. He put the bags of food down on the table, and started getting out paper plates. He smiled. He was going to have such a good feast.

Dana was happy, too. She helped Kenny set out the food, and soon, they were eating. They had strawberry soda to drink. One of Kenny's first times that he spent with Dana. He had never tried strawberry soda. He smiled. It tasted really good.

They sat there eating for the longest time. Dana didn't really need to eat. But she enjoyed doing earthly things with Kenny. Because it brought Kenny happiness. She loved to see the boy happy, even if it meant she had to do pointless things like eating or breathing. Or being down on earth, for that matter.

Satan had started asking questions about what was going on with those two. But Dana didn't want to say. She didn't know herself, to tell the truth. At times, when she was sane enough, Kenny was just another person. But sometimes, when weed or drinking were involved, Dana wanted to give Kenny everything, and just keep him safe from harm. But oh well. It was just a feeling. Whatever. Dana would figure it out later. She was sure of it.

They both finished the food, and got rid of the evidence. Who were they kidding. KFC fumes were wafting from the kitchen and permeating the whole living room. Oh well. Kenny's parents were hanging out with the Tuckers. So they would get fed good food as well. Dana and Kenny both walked up to his room. Kenny let out a burp and moaned. He always loved when Dana was here, because she fed him. And damn, did she feed him good.

"You're going to make me sing twice in one day?" Kenny asked as he heard Dana start playing a guitar. "I don't have nearly the brain power or the imagination fuel to make up another song." He said bitterly.

"Oh, yes you do." Dana said smiling her beautiful smile at him. "Come on, Kenny. Have fun with me." she said smiling.

"Honestly, I really like to eat. I eat all kinds of meat! It's way too clear to see that, really, life is dandy. We spend our time in here, just eating what comes handy. Flames to plate, plate to mouth. Why does all good food come to an end. You sometimes even get some on your pants. Why does all good food come to an…, traveling, I only stop for food. Wondering if I'll lay…, down after I'm full, or if I'll just go away. I don't see, how people can just say that , life is such an empty thing…, They have money to spend on food, and make life grand. Flames to plate, plate to mouth. Why does all good food come to an end. Flames to plate, and even some on your pants. Why does all good food come to an end. When you come here, bringing me some good food, I just stare up at you. Hoping you'll leave it with me, so I can eat it! Then I won't be starving. Then I won't be hoping, someone else will come and feed me. Bring me, food so I can stay here, wondering if maybe, you love me enough to make me , pie is something that I've always wanted and I've never tried because I'm so damn poor I could just die! Flames to plate, plate to mouth. Why does all good food come to an end. Flames to plate and some on your pants. Why does all good food come to an end. Well the things I'm asking you to bring me, are just things I need, we both know that I'm desperate, Damien. I just want to get out of here. Want to try some new beer, food is the essence of life here. I love when we bond and I sing to you, but it's better, if you end up singing with me, I won't push you into anything that you don't want to. But it would be hot if you make love to me!"

"That was so good." Dana said smiling. "I knew you could do it if you put your heart in it."

"One day it'll pay off." Kenny said bitterly. "Maybe I'll be the next Weird Al." he muttered as he closed his eyes. "Don't bother me anymore. I'm really full. Of food." He said as he lay there, happily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Give It To Me**

Kenny had been stabbed by a gang member. He was with Cartman in Denver, and they had been at a club drinking. Someone got too drunk, and started challenging people to a fight. He was shouting all kinds of insults at people, and when he got to Cartman, Cartman couldn't just let the dude leave and not say anything. So instead of letting the fat ass get stabbed to death, Kenny took the knife for him. He woke up looking up at Damien, who was a cat sitting on his chest. Kenny buried his hands in the fur, and sighed.

"Aw! What a cute black kitty!" Kenny whispered as he lay there petting it.

The cat just stared up at Kenny and wrapped his tail around Kenny's wrist. Kenny smiled as he stroked the kitty gently.

"Okay, enough cuteness." In a flash, the cat tail unwrapped from Kenny's wrist, and Damien Thorn was standing up in front of Kenny. He glared at Kenny, and started for his desk.

"I hate knife wounds." Kenny said as he lay there. "I can't move for a while, there's simply too much pain." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Your abdomen?" Damien asked.

"Yep." Kenny answered.

"Wanna listen to some Michael Jackson?" Damien asked.

"I don't care." Kenny moaned.

They sat for two hours listening to the King of Pop, and smoking weed. Kenny was starting to feel a little better. The pain was leaving his stomach, anyway.

"I have inspiration." Kenny said as he lay there watching Damien blow smoke out his nose.

"What?" Damien asked softly.

"Give into me." Kenny said as Damien searched for an instrumental of the song.

"Oh, Oh, Oh! Can I pretend to be slash?" Damien asked jumping up and down slightly on the balls of his feet.

"If you promise not to act like that ever again." Kenny begged.

"He always takes all of my toys at home! Some even say he has a heart of stone! But I can't help but being nice to him! Because my mommy tells me! She says bad boys go to hell. He hurts my feelings! Every time he's over! He's like a fire! Spreading through my bedroom! Takes my stuff! Breaks my belongings. Give it to me! He always knew just how to make me cry! And sometimes I just have to ask him why! He wants to come over to my fucked house. Is it for all my toys, dude? Is it cuz I have cool stuff? There is a feeling! This boy causes! He is a monster! Smashing my toy boxes! I really hate him! Someone tame him. Give it to me! Give it to me! You and your friends were laughing at me in town! Cuz I'm so poor! So poor! But listen, one day I will not be around! To play with you! Cuz I'll…, be somewhere, where I'm…, not hurt by you, oh!"

Damien jumped smoothly into his guitar solo. Kenny saw sparks flying from the amp. Damien had turned the amp up really loud, as he played. Kenny was amazed at how good the guy was.

"They tried to tell me. That this boy was really bad. Give me my yo yo! Give me all my soldiers! I want pay back! For when you just come over! And start breaking stuff! That you think is okay to do! Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me! Oh! Love is a feelin'! You ain't got none! Get the hell away! I want someone! Who can play nicer! Just get outta here! Give it to me!"

Kenny watched mesmerized as Damien played the guitar. He was doing all these high notes and chords that really amazed Kenny. When the song ended, Damien set his instrument on fire, and jumped across his desk, and broke the desk chair. He started to break dance, and Kenny couldn't help but scream and cheer his friend on.

"Don't encourage him." Said a deep voice as Satan walked in the room. "This is how he gets himself into trouble."

"Aw come on, dad. Not in front of Kenny." Damien said as he blushed.

"Are you going out with my son?" Simon asked looking deep into Kenny's eyes.

"No." Kenny said as he looked back. "I don't like commitment. I'm a player, for real." Kenny said as he flashed Satan a wink.

Damien disappeared. He felt nauseous, so he hid. He didn't want to see his father, or Kenny right now. Or possibly ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**You've Really Got a Hold On Me**

Kenny didn't die again for three weeks. But when he did, he ended up in a very lonely hell. He looked everywhere for Damien, but couldn't find him. He sure as hell wasn't going to bother Satan and ask him where his son was.

He died again two days later, and still, didn't see Damien at all. Nor did the Dana version come to his house. He was beginning to worry. He didn't know what to do. He had to find a way to see Damien, and get him to tell Kenny what was going on. He just had to. He walked off to Starks Pond. It had frozen over. He knew, though, that he had terrible luck. So, he walked gingerly onto the ice. Just as he took his sixth step, the block of ice he stood on cracked. He screamed as he fell into the freezing water. He screamed even louder as he went under, and the ice shifted and closed the hole that let in precious light. He was going to drown.

He heard screaming, and the water turned into hot tub water. He was still drowning, but he was hot. He gasped. He felt someone grabbing his jacket by the hood. He felt himself being yanked out of the pond. He opened his eyes, and coughed out a stream of water. Dana. He was gasping for breath as he stood in front of Dana.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Her pixie voice was loud and echoed off the trees and water. "Kenny, are you out of your mind?" she asked. "Have you lost your mind, Kenny McCormick?"

"Yes." Kenny said as he tried to gather himself. "I had to! You won't talk to me! I hate it when you don't talk to me!" Kenny shouted as he stared at Dana. "You look—"

"Shut up!" she shouted. Her face was red, and she looked angry. "I don't want to hear it! Let me dry you off, and you can go home!" she shouted as she grabbed Kenny and evaporated the water off the boy's clothes.

"Don't you want to hang out?" Kenny asked softly.

"No!" she shouted as she set him down on the ground. "You are the biggest most selfish shit head, Kenny! I don't want to talk to you ever again!" she shouted. She was crying now, as she stared him deep in his eyes. "I hate you! I hope you never die, ever again!" she shouted through her tears. "And I hope when you do, you end up in heaven, and far away from me!" she shouted. She brought her hand back, and slapped him hard across the face. He felt the swelling start. He felt something warm running down is face, but knew it was only bleeding from the inside. He gasped.

"Dana—"

"Fuck…, you!" she shouted. She was gone in a flash of light.

"Holy shit, dude!" Stan said from behind Kenny.

Kenny didn't know what to do. He felt like the biggest dumb ass. He had no idea what he had done to piss Damien off so violently. He really didn't know.

"Stan," Kenny said softly. "If you tell anyone what you just saw, I will rip off your dick with my hands, and make you eat it." He said bitterly.

"Oh, don't worry." Stan said as he helped Kenny back to the main road. "I won't tell anyone. You're already in enough trouble. Why would I want to give you more."

Kenny didn't know what to do. He got strange looks all day when people saw the huge bruise on the left side of his face. No one knew what had happened, so he had to tell them that he got hit by a very angry chick. It was true. He had. But he hated what happened afterword's. They all mostly laughed.

Kenny went to Wendy's house a little after six in the evening. She was the only girl in South Park he hadn't slept with. Stan was her boyfriend, and he was the only boy Kenny hadn't slept with. They were the only faithful couple in South Park out of the kids. He sighed as he knocked. The door opened. Wendy gasped as she saw Kenny.

"Wow." She said smiling. "I didn't know it was that bad." She said smiling. "Come in." she said as she motioned him in.

"You look like you expected me." Kenny muttered.

"Well, if you didn't come find me soon, I was going to go after you." Wendy said softly. "Sit down. Let's talk."

"Wait, Wendy. I don't want to hear it right now. I know all about how you think I should give up my sex habits, but I have bigger problems right now." He explained. "I didn't come to get lectured by you."

"I know. You have huge problems. You have Dana problems." She said softly.

"Whoa!" Kenny gasped as he looked at her for the first time. He had been staring at the ground since he came in. "How do you know?" he asked.

"She came to talk to me." Wendy said softly. "She told me that I remembered her, I just didn't notice her in school, because we're not part of the same group of girls. Anyway, she told me everything."

"She won't talk to me. I don't even know what I did wrong." Kenny said bitterly.

"You men are so dumb sometimes." She muttered. "Kenny, remember what you told her dad when he asked if you two were going out?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kenny asked confused.

"Kenny, really?" Wendy asked bitterly. "Are you serious? Do you want me to spell it out for you? Damien loves you!" she shouted.

"Dana? She loves me?" Kenny asked.

"No, Kenny McCormick! Damien Thorn is in love with you!" she said bitterly.

"I told him I liked him a while ago, and he said that he couldn't love anyone. He said that Hell is a place where lust comes along. Not love." Kenny said bitterly.

"Oh Kenny. Just because he said that, doesn't mean it's true. He is in love with you, and he got hurt by what you said. He came to me, as Dana, and he was in tears. I have never seen a girl cry so much. She said she wanted nothing more than to have a way to remove emotions." She said bitterly. "Kenny, she was so upset. Honestly, you deserved to get your ass kicked." Wendy said bitterly.

"I mean, I've never thought about settling down." Kenny said softly.

"Well, think about it. She really loves you."

"She said she wasn't going to talk to me again." Kenny said softly.

"I bet if you make up for it with something romantic, she'll talk to you again." She said softly.

"Thanks." Kenny said softly. "You're not being possessed by Damien at this moment, are you?" Kenny asked grinning.

"No." Wendy said softly. "You should go try and talk to her." She said bitterly.

Kenny waited for three weeks. He didn't see Damien. He didn't die. He was really upset. He wanted Damien to listen to him. But it looked like that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. He sighed.

"Just let me talk to you, god dammit!" he shouted one day as he sat at Stark's Pond. He was near tears himself.

"I know I shouldn't be here, because you don't deserve this." Said the familiar voice. "But sure. I'll hear you out."

Dana was standing in front of Kenny, staring down at him with those coal black eyes. She was wearing high heels, and she was still wearing that orange jacket, and that black sweat shirt underneath. She was red eyed, and had dark shadows under her eyes. Kenny really wanted to just hold the girl and comfort her. But he held back.

"Talk, Kenny." She said bitterly.

"I am so sorry I hurt you." Kenny said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was just a head taller than him. "I really want to make it up to you, Dana." He said softly. "Don't push me away, please. I really didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly.

"I can't even begin to explain how much you hurt me, Kenny." She said softly. "I really wish you could be in my place." She said softly.

"Me too, Dana. But I can't. And you know what, I got my ass kicked by a girl, so I feel like, I should be sympathized with a little." He said as he sat her down on the log that so many couples had sat on before him. He sighed as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Please, don't cry anymore." He said softly. "I want you to smile for me." he whispered.

"Sing me a song." Dana said softly.

"I don't like you…, but I love you. Seems that I'm always…, thinking of you. Oh! You treat me badly. I love you madly. You've really got a hold on me. Oh. You've really got a hold on me! Yeah. I love you, and all I want you to do is just, hold me! Hold me! Hold me, yeah. I don't want you, but I need yuh. Don't…, wanna kiss you! But I need you! Oh, oh, you do me wrong now! My love is strong now! You really got a hold on me! Come on! You really, got a hold on me, yeah! I love you, and all I want you to do is just…, hold me! Hold me! Hold me, hey!"

Kenny saw someone in the shadows. It was a clone of Damien in his Demon form. He was holding an electric guitar, and playing as Kenny sang. Kenny was so surprised, that he nearly stopped singing. But he kept on.

"Ah, I wanna leave you! Don't want to stay here! Don't wanna spend…, another day here! Oh, I wanna split now! Cuz I can't quit now! You really got a hold on me! You really got a hold on me! You really got a hold on me! You really got a hold on me!"

Kenny watched the Damien clone play the last bit of the song, and melt away into the mist. Kenny turned his head to a crying Dana. He lifted her chin, and wiped her eyes. He gently kissed her full lips.

"I really love you." He whispered. "I really do. I am so sorry I hurt you." He said softly. "Please, my Dana, forgive me." he said sadly.

"I guess." Dana said with a pout.

"Truth or dare, Kenny McCormick? Dana asked softly.

"Dare." Kenny said huskily into her ear.

"Make love to me."

Kenny grabbed his prize, and went straight home. Luckily, or maybe not so much, the house was empty. He was able to enjoy, Dana sober, and make love to her, just like she wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

**Slap**

Kenny couldn't sleep. He felt really ecstatic. He was lying in bed, staring at his ceiling, trying to sleep. It had been four weeks since his last death. A whole month. It had been a fort night since he had sang to, and made love to, Dana. He had actually enjoyed it. He smiled. He hadn't seen the Demon, girl or boy, in ages. He wondered what was going on? He wondered what was happening with him. He sighed. He got up. He couldn't take just lying there. He went down to the kitchen, and cleaned it. He cleaned the living room. He hoped he wasn't making too much noise. It was three in the morning, and he hated insomnia. He sighed.

Soon, it was time for him to go to work. He sighed. Things were going to be great. He was on cloud nine…, plus. He was a happy Kenny. He was out the door and headed to his job before he knew it.

Work was never a bad place. Working at the mini mart was actually nice. He was really doing a good job. But for some reason, everyone hated him today. All the customers were rude, and mean. He was having a bad day with his boss. He really hated how he was being treated. He still had to go to school in the afternoon. At least he would see his friends.

Spoke too soon. He was at school, and there too, everyone was rude. Did everyone wake up on the wrong side of their cage? He sighed as he finished last period. He was finally going home. He was going to be okay.

Spoke too soon. He was on his way home, and he got hit by a truck. They took him to the hospital, but he died in the ambulance. What a day. At least he was going to hell. He would be peaceful there. He opened his eyes, and spotted Damien sitting right beside him. He smiled.

"It's been a while." He said as he yanked the comforter out from under Kenny, sending the blond flying. Kenny landed in a heap on the bean bag chair.

"I can't believe you, fuckin' jerk." Kenny muttered softly. "I get crap on earth, and I get all this from you." He muttered.

"Oh, boo hoo." Damien said as he showed Kenny a fake tear. "Just get over yourself." He said as he picked up the blond by the jacket. He tossed Kenny on the bed.

"I would tell you, that I had the day from hell. But, a day in Hell is hardly bad for me." he said bitterly.

"Can I get some therapy?" Kenny asked.

"Do you have inspiration?" asked Damien as he put Kenny down on his computer chair.

"I do indeed." Kenny said as he pulled up Damien's library. He actually had the song Kenny was looking for. He smiled as it started playing.

"I know it's strange, but my world's gone really insane. And I'm off the chain, sippin' on a fifth o' the golden grain. I'm feeling like, slappin' somebody today. Slappin' somebody today. This mornin', they woke up on the wrong side o' the bed. And then they started tryna mess with my head. It got worse when I went to work, I hate my nine to five. I'm thinking 'bout, killin' my boss today. It's just a thought, though. And then to top it off I died. Somebody drivin' took my life. I see my daddy lookin' at the sky, have you ever seen a grown man cry? And he's askin' why did you take him away. I wanna go to sleep. Since I'm human though, I gotta eat. Down on Earth, I got some mouths to feed, my family's in dyin' need. So, I'm thinking about, robbin' a bank today. Real talk. Graduation's around the corner. Momma's worryin' about it, fussin'. Always yappin' 'bout this and that, but she really don't be talkin' 'bout nothin'. Somebody take my pain away. I know it's strange, but my brain's just feelin' the pain. And I'm off the chain, sippin' on a fifth of the golden grain. I'm feelin' like, slappin' somebody today. Somebody done robbed my work place. Smashed up everything in the place. They even got my damn IPod. How am I supposed to survive, when I know that, my IPod was taken away. I need my music, man! Weed prices are way too high. Rich people are way too fly. I'm not where I wanna be in my life, man, why am I so behind? Is it cuz I'm wastin' my life away? I live in a place that's bad. And everybody in the hood is mad. Cuz mister Obama could give a damn about our ass. So I don't wanna hear shit that he has to say. Kids die, and we're still at war. Nobody even really knows what for. And I'm really scared to find what the world has in store, cuz you know that…, tomorrow's not promised today. I know I'm sad, but I just can't deal with the pain. I'm off the chain, sippin' on a fifth of the golden grain. I'm feelin' like, slappin' somebody today." Kenny smiled. He was happy. He turned around to Damien, and grinned. They both turned off the computer, and they both walked off.

"Ice cream time." Kenny said as he dragged the Demon off through Hell.


	19. Chapter 19

**Because I Just Died**

Damien was lying in a very different part of Hell. He was in the only garden Hell had. Why was it the only garden? Because the things that grew here, were of death, and darkness. And well, his father wasn't a flower man, so he hadn't made gardens. He heard a soft, Ahem. He looked over to where the sound was coming from, and saw Kenny standing there, beside him. It had only been two days since his last death, and the horrible day at his job.

"Hello, McCormick." Damien said as he looked over at him. He stood up, and his fingers erupted with flames. He turned Kenny's parka to ash. He smiled. "It's too hot for you to be wearing that." He explained.

"Well, good thing you burned it off!" Kenny said annoyed. "God forbid I actually get asked to take it off on my own." He said as he punched the Demon in the gut. Damien didn't so much as flinch.

"How are you today?" Damien asked.

"I'm feeling okay. I was smoking with Stan. I accidently dropped a lit match on myself, and my jacket caught fire." He explained. "That changes all my plans." He said sighing.

"What plans?" Damien asked grinning.

"Well, you see, Mr. Thorn…, I don't care about nothin'." Kenny said sighing as the two started walking to the seventh layer of Hell. "I was gonna clean my room, but then I just died. I was gonna get up and eat some shrooms, but then I just died. My room is still messed up, and I know why!" Damien asked why. "Because I just died. Because I just died. Because I just died. I was gonna take a test, but then I just died. I was gonna touch this lady's breasts, but then I just died. Now my date just won't remember, and I know why. Because I just died, because I just died, because I just died." Damien wolf whistled. "Next verse!" he shouted. Kenny went on. "I was gonna go to work, but then I just died. I was gonna go confront this jerk, but then I just died. My sister's goin' hungry, and I know why. Because I just died, because I just died, because I just died. I was gonna mop the floor, but then I just died. My mom was gonna love me even more, but then I just died. The kitchen's still a mess, and I know why. Because I just died, because I just died, because I just died. I wasn't gonna skip her birthday, but then I just died. I was gonna get her lots of gifts, but then I just died. She's so upset right now, and I know why. Cuz I just died. Cuz I just died. Cuz I just died. I was gonna pay my cell phone bill, but then I just died. I wasn't gonna skip out, on the bill, but then I got high. Now I don't have service, and I know why. Because I just died, because I just died, because I just died. I was gonna graduate. But then I just died. I was gonna get a big ass stake, and then I just died. Now I missed my graduation. And I know why. Because I just died, because I just died, because I just died. I messed up my entire life, because I can't die. I can't even get a wife, because I can't die. I'm single and I'm lonely, and I know why. Because I can't die, because I can't die, because I can't die. La da da da da da. I'ma stop singing this song, before we both cry. I'm singing this whole thing wrong, and we're gonna cry. If my best friend up and leaves me, I'll know why. Because I just died, and fucked up a song, and he feels so wronged."

"Well, my name is Damien Thorn, I'm from the depths of hell. And all the weed that Ken be smokin', is bomb as hell." "Excellent delivery." Kenny said as he heard the Demon sing. "I don't believe in Jesus, that's what I said!" "Oh my God." "So all of you jocks, please don't call the cops."

"We're done." Kenny said as he and Damien reached his room. "That was so awful. We need to be muted." He explained as the boys cracked up.

"It's illegal to be this bad at making spoofs." Damien said as he conjured some ice cream for the boy.


	20. Chapter 20

**All Out of Dove**

Kenny hadn't died for about four days. He was on a roll. He was working regularly, and he was going to school. It was a Sunday morning, and Kenny and Damien were sitting in his room. They had been singing camp songs with Damien's acoustic guitar. Kenny was enjoying himself. Damien asked him and his mom the night before, if he could sleep over. His mom was only too glad to have him over. Karen was at Ruby's, and if Stuart killed her there would be witnesses. Damien had thanked her profusely.

Being the Demon that he was, Damien didn't need to sleep. So, he stayed over at Kenny's house, and watched the boy sleep all night. He was fascinated. Kenny needed to breathe on earth. Damien didn't. He could sit as still as a statue, and hold his breath forever. But he wouldn't die. Because he was already dead. But was Kenny truly alive? He had died so many times, could he truly be deemed alive? He had no idea how much the blond was enjoying the physical contact. Damien had wrapped Kenny up in his blankets, and was holding him in his arms. It was one of those days, there was a snow storm. Damien didn't want to have Kenny freeze to death.

There was a knock on the door. Kenny got up, and opened it. His mom smiled at him.

"Yuh need to take a shower, Kinny! We're goin' to church!" she said beaming at him.

"I can't take a shower!" Kenny said as he pretended to cry. "Air supply." He said to Damien, who started to play on his guitar.

"Why can't you take a shower, son?" his mom asked bitterly.

"I open my eyes, and look up at the skies. And my whole morning just got worse. I know I forgot, now my whole shower's shot. And my morning just fell apart." "What did yuh forget?" his mom asked. "I wish I could fly, to the grocery store. In times when I forget to go. It would make me believe, what tomorrow could bring. When today doesn't really know." "Kinny, what did you forget?" "Doesn't really know! I'm all out of dove. My bottles are empty. I know I was wrong. For waiting for so long. I'm all out of dove. And it's just so tempting. To lay here and cry, but that won't solve anything." "Oh, Kinny! There's no shampoo?" she asked bitterly. "If you would let me just, rush to the store. And get what we all really need. I'd come back real soon, and just bring the shampoo. And no one would have to miss church. What would you say, if I told you this now. And said I could still make it there. There's no easy way. I'll just hurry away. And come back with all the stuff. All the stuff. I'm all out of dove. I'm all out of shampoo. I know I was wrong, putting it off so long. I'm all out of dove. What am I without it. It makes my hair soft, and I really need it, mom! Oh, what are we gonna do. What are we gonna do? If we're all out of dove, and all out of shampoo. Is all hope just lost? Or can we be rescued? We're all out of dove. We're all out of shampoo. And it's all my fault, for waiting for so long…"

"Kinny, that's enough. I'll go get the shampoo, and bring it back quick. Just make sure you have your clothes ready for the shower when I come back. Yuh hear?" she asked.

"Sure." Kenny said as she walked away.

"Boys and their music." She muttered as she walked off.

"I am telling you." Damien said as he waved his guitar away. "The songs get worse each day."

"I should be arrested for copy right infringement." Kenny said laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Fallen Angel**

Damien was sitting at his desk, organizing his comic books. He was having the time of his life. But something didn't feel right. He looked around, expecting his dad, or even Kenny, to be staring at him. He didn't see anyone. But he still felt uneasy. He got up from his chair, and walked off to the next chamber. It was a room with a pool in it. The liquid was silvery, and swirling. He plunged his right hand in it, and swirled it, as Kenny floated in his mind. He saw the silver liquid flooding up to form a window. He gazed through the window, and looked at the scene in front of him. Stuart was standing right in front of Kenny, and it looked like he was shouting. Kenny moved his lips a little, and Stu stopped him. He sighed. Kenny was shoved over to the far wall, and Damien watched as his mom came over. She started talking to Kenny, and Kenny listened. Kenny got up, and Damien watched as his father pushed him away. He swore Kenny had tears streaming in his eyes. Damien felt his body form into Dana, and he was in Kenny's room in an instant. His dad would kick his ass for playing with the gazing liquid, but oh well.

"Kenny?" Dana asked softly, as she looked at the boy.

"Oh, hey." Kenny said trying to hide his tears. "Do you ever knock?" Kenny asked.

"No. But neither do you." Dana said bitterly. "Dying all the time and ending up at my place, in my room." She muttered. "You all right?" she asked.

"I already said I was." Kenny said smiling at her.

"I don't think so. Tell me what happened." Dana said as she closed Kenny's door. "I shielded your room. No one will come bother us unless it's your mom, Kevin or Karen." Dana said softly. "Tell me what happened."

"I told you, dude." Kenny said as he started pulling his backpack to him. "I'm fine." He explained.

"Kenny, I was watching you." Dana said bluntly.

"Well, then, why the hell are you asking if I'm all right?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"I don't know the full story." Dana said softly.

"My dad is drunk, and some bastard on the street told him that we were all a bunch of mistakes. He thinks Kevin and Karen are okay. I'm the mistake." Kenny said as he stared at Dana. "He said when they had Kevin, they tried to get a daughter, but the next thing that came was me. Hey, I don't think it's bad. If they had gone to a cult, and Karen had been born the middle child, she would be the one with the curse." Kenny said bitterly. "Dana, I know that my dad is drunk. I know he loves his children when he's truly sober. But it hurts all the same." Kenny said as he glared at the floor. His face was flushed. "I just want to be alone." He muttered.

"You didn't let me be alone when I was all angry the other day." Dana said softly.

"That's because I hurt you, you fuckin'…" he sighed.

"Come here." Dana said as she sat with Kenny on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Kenny. She sighed, as she held him close. Kenny could smell her feminine scent, along with cherries. He snuggled close to her, and held her back. His head falling to rest against her chest. She started running her fingers through his hair.

"If I could…, take a trip…, to outer space…, he would be the one I would see. He would welcome me with his arms…, open wide…, and a smile…, will shine at me brighter than the sun. He hasn't had a fair chance, so I'll give him one. Let me tell you who he is…" Kenny felt all his tears falling onto Dana's blouse as he heard her sing to him. "He's a fallen angel. Sent from heaven up above. He's a fallen angel. Waiting for me to love him. He's a fallen angel. Take your judgment off him. And know that he's a fallen angel. And I should, help him mend, his broken wings. So he can fly again. But I don't, wanna lose everything that I've gained. It's turnin' me a selfish Demon! Cuz without him my heart just don't go…, no more…, no more. I gotta take the pain, of watchin' him fly away. So say that you'll stay, and be my…, be my fallen angel." Kenny listened to the words as she started rocking him back and forth. She glided over the chorus neatly. Soon she was at the next part of the song. "Kenny, don't you worry, I'm gon' help you fly. Just take me under your wing, and we can touch the sky. Kenny, don't you worry, I'm gon' help you fly. Just take me under your wing, and we can reach the sky! He's a…, he's a fallen angel! Sent from heaven up above just for me!" Ken was crying still, as Dana rocked him gently and sang. This song was perfect, because it was blending in with her pixie voice. Kenny felt Dana's eyes watching him, and her hands ran through his golden hair again as she sang the last part of the song. "Kenny," she said softly. "I love you. And everything your dad said, I take it back for him. Just like this." Dana had powers that Ken didn't even understand. And as he listened, he heard Stuart McCormick's voice sliding through his ears. But it was talking backwards. And suddenly, Dana was talking softly to him as she sang. "You don't mean nothin'…, I don't wancha…, I don't need yuh…, I never loved yuh… You're a no body…, you'll never make it…, you're a mistake. No."

This was the most emotion Kenny has ever seen Damien display. He didn't want to ruin it, so he just lay there in the Demon's arms. Dana leaned her forehead against Kenny's, and looked into his eyes. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Again." Kenny pleaded.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Green Fields of France**

It was the last day of Junior year. Kenny was participating in a talent show. But he wasn't going to give the audience any of his usual spoofs. He wanted to share something serious with them. He enlisted the help of Dana on the piano. When it was Kenny's turn, and the stage certain flew open, the scene that met the audience made some gasp. There was a background of lush green grass, and Kenny was sitting by a fake tomb stone. He smiled, and the piano started up. Damien had made a second clone of himself, and the boy looked kind of like a Scottish version of a teenager. He was holding a set of bagpipes. The piano started up, and Kenny got ready from the spot by the grave stone. He had a mic in his hands.

"Oh how do you do, young Willie McBride?" As soon as he started, the girls all started cheering, and clapping. "Do yuh mind if I sit here down by your grave side. And rest for a while in the warm summer sun. I've been walkin' all day, and I'm nearly done. And I see by your grave stone, you were only nineteen, when you joined the great fallen, in nineteen sixteen… Well I hope you died quick, and I hope you died clean. Oh, Willie McBride, was it slow and obscene?" He heard Butters starting up on the drums, and more cheers as he kept singing. He heard the pipe start up, too. "Did they beat the drum slowly, did they play the pipe lowly. Did they sound the death march, as they lowered you down?" Kenny stood up, and bent over the grave as if examining it. He dove into the next verse. "And did you leave a wife or a sweet heart behind? In some loyal heart is your memory enshrined. And though you died back in nineteen sixteen, to that loyal heart, you're forever nineteen. Or are you a stranger without even a name, forever enshrined in some old glass pane. In an old photograph, torn, tattered, and stained. And faded to yellow, in a brown leather frame. Did they beat the drum slowly, did they play the pipe lowly. Did they sound the death march, as they lowered you down." As Kenny sang, the girls all cheered. You could hear people whistling from somewhere off. Butters and Damien's clone were doing a good job. And of course, Dana was amazing on the piano. "The sun's shining down on these green fields of France. The warm wind blows gently, and red poppies dance. The trenches are vanished all under the ground. No gas, no barbed wire, no guns firing down! But here in this grave yard that's still no man's land, the graves have white crosses in mute where they stand. To men's blind indifference to his fellow man, and a whole generation were butchered an damned. Did they beat the drum slowly, did they play the pipe lowly. Did they sound the death march, as they lowered you down." There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Kenny sang. Everyone was actually standing. He took a bouquet of flowers and placed them on the grave to wild applause. He sang the last verse. "And I can't help but wonder, oh, Willie McBride. Do all of those lying here know why they died. Did you really believe them when they told you the cause. Did you really believe that this war would end wars. Well, the suffering, the sorrow, the glory, the shame. The killing and dying, it was all done in vain. Oh Willie McBride, it all happened again. And again, and again, and again, and again. Did they beat the drum slowly, did they play the pipe lowly. Did they sound the death march, as they lowered you down."

As the chorus ended, Dana stopped playing the piano, and gave Butters and the male Damien time to finish their duet. Everyone had their hands over their hearts as the boys finished playing. It was unbelievable. The principal came over and smiled at Kenny, as she stepped off stage after a bow.

"And now that we all feel nostalgic, and depressed," the principal said as she took the mic. "Let's all give another round of applause to Kenny McCormick, and band." She said blushing. "I want to wish you all a good luck, and a good summer. Get out of here!" she said as they all started filing out.

Damien knew exactly why Kenny had picked that song. He almost threw up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Breathe**

Damien was lying on his bed. He had decided Hell was too boring for his own good, so he was going to sleep. He hated sleeping, because it just wasted more time, but he soon fell into a slumber. He heard a rustling of clothes. He opened his eyes. The fire was cooling, and so it was safe to assume it was near night time. He sighed. He sat up, and Kenny was sitting on his desk chair. He was holding a book in his arms.

"You are studying French?" Kenny asked softly.

"I am a bored Demon, Kenny. Don't pick on me." Damien said as he stretched. "How did you die this time?" he asked.

"Got shot by an arrow." Kenny said grinning. "I was in an archery class."

"Oh brother." Damien muttered as he leaned over and pulled the arrow out of Kenny's rib. He sighed.

"I can't believe you read down here. I mean, comic books are one thing, but…, French? I hated school." Kenny said bitterly.

"What was the worst thing that happened to you in school?" Damien asked as he took his French book back.

"Let me tell you Damien. In a little thing called, song."

"Oh, Kenny. You're gonna sing again?" he moaned.

"Two A.M. and I called you cuz I'm still awake. Can you help me unravel my latest mistake. I just cheated, on all of my summer class homework. As I walked through the doors to accusing blank stares, like they have any right at all to criticize. Hypocrites, they were all here for the very same reason. Cuz they cheated in class every single semester. And now that they're here, they can't even remember. No one is standing up with me right now. Cradle my head in my hands, and breathe. Just breathe." Kenny gave a huge sigh. "When the teacher walked in, I could tell she was mad. And my guess was that she somehow managed to see, I had cheated. Didn't know I was quite heated. She could tell that her boy has been down for a while, but she thought it was beautiful when her boy smiled. She adored me, she thought that I was a genius. But she found out I cheated, and it was so painful. She thought I was worthless, and dumb, and unable. To finish a couple of classes and pass. She cradled her head in her hands. And breathed. Just breathed. There's a light at each end of the tunnel, she shouts. And you're just as dumb then, and you're just as dumb now. And these mistakes you made, you'll just make them again. And I wish you could turn it around. After that I just knew that I had to come through, cuz she loved me at one point and thought I was cute. So I did it, I passed my summer school classes. And I felt I was naked in front of her eyes, cuz I showed her I passed without cheating this time. And I knew she would tell me, whatever she had to. Ken, you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable. And life's like an hour glass glued to the table. No one can find the rewind button now. Kenny, just don't cheat again. And breathe. Just breathe."

"So let me get this straight." Damien said as he looked pensively at Kenny. "You cheated during the school year, got sent to summer school, cheated again, and this teacher who caught you cheating, was a teacher you had a crush on? She got you in trouble in front of the class, you were embarrassed, and wanted to show her you could pass? So, you passed, and you think you gained her respect?" Damien asked confused.

"Yes. She was a hot teacher. She's still working there, too." Kenny said softly.

"Who?" Damien asked softly.

"Miss Meyers."

"Gross."


	24. Chapter 24

**At the Bottom of A Bottle**

The summer went by without eventful things. Kenny mostly hung out with his friends. He hung out a lot with Dana, and Damien. Sometimes in Hell, sometimes in South Park. He still had his job at the Mini mart. He liked life right now. The thing that he really hated about the school year starting up again, was that this year he was required to take the SAT's. He hated it. His mom and dad were on him the moment they found out.

When he died the next time, he ended up grumpy, at Damien's place. He felt terrible. His dad had once more picked on him.

"How did you die this time?" Damien asked bitterly.

"I got alcohol poisoning." Kenny said as he lay down next to Damien. "Why are you so angry? You're not the one dying."

"No, but I really hate angsty Ken." Damien growled.

"Hey! You're a prince of darkness! You have everything you wanted. I don't." Kenny muttered.

"Sorry." Damien said as he stood up and went to sit down at his desk.

"You should play me that angel song I like. The one I like to have played at my funeral." He muttered.

Damien turned his computer into a grand piano, and started playing. Kenny smiled. He liked Damien for the reason that Damien would do whatever Kenny asked for.

"Spend all your time waiting…, for the SAT's. And you don't end up doing okay. There's always some reason…, too feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction…, oh beautiful release. Alcohol seeps through my veins. I can feel empty…, oh, and weightless, and maybe. I'll be okay tonight. At the bottom of the bottle. Far away…, from what's real. In this dark lonely bar, with the shadows of all my fears. Then I'm pulled from the wreckage, of my silent riverine. It's at the bottom of this bottle. May I find…, some comfort here." Damien felt pity for the boy. He was happy that he himself wouldn't have to take the SAT's. Ever. He would never have to go through that. "So tired of my job…, and everywhere I turn. There's dishes and homework to do. But life keeps on turning…, and I keep on building the lies…, that I make up for all that I lack. It don't make no difference…, cuz life is still real bad. So it's easier to believe…, in this sweet madness…, oh this glorious madness, that drags me to my knees. And to the bottom of this bottle. Where I just…, don't care. In this dark, lonely bar room, with the shadows of my own fears. I am pulled from the wreckage. And my silent riverine. I'm at the bottom of my bottle, and I found…, some comfort there."

"So, let me get this story straight." Damien said bitterly. "Your parents picked on you, and you figured that drinking yourself to death was a good way to get rid of this pain?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenny explained. "But now, I feel better. I'll be fine during those dumb sats." He muttered.

"SAT's." Damien corrected.

"What evs."


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry For the Stupid Things**

Dana knocked on the door of Kenny's house. She waited. The door opened, and a very flustered Mrs. McCormick came walking out of the house, and closed the door.

"Kinny's not home!" she shouted bitterly. "He's being held at the police station!" she shouted.

"What did he do?" Dana asked in her unnaturally high voice.

"He was with his friends, and they were caught with an ounce of pot in Eric's car!" she shouted as she started getting in her car.

"You can either wait here for us, or you can come with me." she muttered.

"If there's a chance you might yell at Kenny, I don't want to miss it." Dana said smiling. "I'm coming." She grinned.

They took about twenty minutes to drive to the station. They both drove in silence. It was a bitter one, because Karol was mad as hell. When they got there, Karol and Dana walked to the station. Kenny was sitting in a room with two guards watching him. When Karol showed them her ID, they handed Kenny over. Kenny looked really embarrassed.

"I'd rather stay with the nice cop, ma." Kenny said

With surprising strength, the mother pulled Kenny by the collar, and led him to her car. They all climbed in. Kenny in between Dana and Karol as they drove off. Karol didn't say anything at all the whole way there. She was really angry. When they got there, she was clear with her directions.

"Go up to your room, and don't come back until I ask you to!" she shouted. "I have had it with you, young man!" She wagged her finger at Kenny, and Kenny walked to his room.

Dana was laughing so hard. Kenny glared at her. "This isn't funny, big boobs." He said as he threw a sock at Dana's chest.

"You just got in trouble!" Dana shouted as she laughed hysterically. "When do you think you'll be able to go outside again?" she asked laughing.

"Fuck off." Kenny muttered softly.

There was a knock at his door, and it opened. Kenny was cowering. He smiled at his mother.

"I love you?" he tried.

"Not gonna work." Karol said bitterly.

"Mom," Kenny said softly. "I know how you're feeling." He said softly. "I can make you feel better." He said softly.

"Kenny, I don't think this is the time to sing." Dana said softly.

"Sometimes we wish for the better…," Kenny started. "When we already have the best. Sometimes we take that for granted. Until someone comes to arrest. See, Sometimes a fool doesn't know he's a fool. Sometimes a wrong, he don't know he was wrong. Sometimes I do stupid things to you…, when I really didn't mean it at all. Sometimes a Ken, is gon' be a Ken. It's not an excuse, it's just how it is. Sometimes a mom, she's gon' be a mom. And sometimes that kid, ain't always so strong. Sometimes the boys, they wanna be boys. And smoke a little weed, in their best friend's car. But momma you know, Oh I hope you know…, I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do, but I do. So sorry. Oh. So sorry."

"Kinny, it's not gonna work!" Karol shouted.

"Sometimes I wish, I was smarter. Wish I was a bit more like you. Not making stupid decisions made at the last minute…, I live to regret when they're through. Oh. Well, sometimes a fool doesn't know he's a fool. Sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog. Sometimes I do stupid things to you, when I really didn't mean it at all! At all! Sometimes a Ken, is gon' be a Ken. It's not my excuse, it's just how it is. Sometimes a mom, is gon' be a mom, and sometimes a son, just acts like a son. Sometimes a mom, is hard to the bone. She don't wanna deal with all this drama in his world. I know I don't mean, to do this to you! Oh, mom, I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do, but I do!"

"Oh, Kinny." She said bitterly. "I love you." She stepped over to him, and hugged him. She sighed. "I guess you are just a teen." She muttered. "But all the same, young man." She said bitterly. "You're still not allowed to die for the next two weeks." She said bitterly.

"No." Kenny moaned in mock sarcasm. "Don't punish me." he said laughing.

"I love you too." She said softly as she held her son close.

"Mom, I'm really sorry I did that to you." Kenny whispered. "I will try my best to make everything so amazing, I won't get into any more trouble again." He whispered.

"I know." She muttered. "But this will only last for two hours. So, I better be careful." She muttered.


	26. Chapter 26

**She Gave You a Reason**

Kenny sighed as he sat at Starks Pond with Stan. Stan was sitting there, tears falling onto his lap. He looked really in pain. Kenny was a little annoyed. Since the fourth grade, Stan has been smitten with Wendy. Yet, the couple seemed to always be an on again off again type of couple. Now, as it stood, they were broken up. Again.

"How the hell do I know when it's it?" Stan asked softly as he stood up, threw a rock into the pond, and sat back down.

"Why don't you decide for you." Kenny said bitterly. "I mean, what is it, Stanley, that you see in her that you can't find in any other girl?" he asked simply. "Come on, dude. Think. Do you really love her?" he asked.

"I do, Kenny! She's my whole world!" Stan moaned.

"Dude, here's what I think. She left, and you should use this opportunity to find another girl. Every time Wendy and you break up, you always just sit there, waiting for her to come back. Why don't you, for once, just date someone else, too?" Kenny asked optimistically. "Maybe you can experience some other girl, and see that there really is a lot better?"

"I wouldn't feel right." Stan muttered.

"Do you think Wendy's thinking about that as she dates the next guy?" Kenny asked bitterly. "Come on, Stan!" he said as he stood up. He started singing.

"Right from the start, she was a thief, who stole your heart. And you, her willing victim. You let her see the parts of you that weren't all that pretty. And with every touch, she fixed them. Now, you're just sitting here with me, oh oh, saying things I can't agree. Oh oh. She told you that she's had enough, of your love. Your love. She gave you a reason, just a little bit's enough. And I told you, you're not broken just bent. And you can try to love again. It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars of your heart. You're not broken just bent, and you can try to love again."

Stan stood up, and as tears rolled down his eyes, he started singing too. "I'm sorry, I don't understand, where all of this is coming from. I thought, that we were fine. My head is running wild again, I wish I still had everything. And it's all in her mind. As I'm sitting here with you, oh oh, I feel like it's not quite true. There's nothing more than empty breaks, between our love. Our love."

Kenny and Stan broke into the chorus. "She gave us a reason, just a little bit's enough. We both know that we're not broken, just bent. And we can try to love again." Kenny stopped singing as he listened to Stan. "I never stopped. It's still written in the scars of my heart. But damn, I know it's okay, cuz I can learn to love again."

Both of them started shooting dialogue at each other. "You know you'll be fine!" "But, I don't feel so fine." "You know that it's true, if you search hard enough!" "I'm so fuckin' sad." "She's holding you down!" "Well no one said that life was easy." "Stanley, please!"

They both started singing again. "She gave us a reason, just a little bit's enough. We both know that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars of our hearts. Hey, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again."

"You'll be fine, Stan." Kenny said softly.

"I'm sorry I came to you." Stan muttered. "You have it worse than me. But if I go to Kyle, he shows with his body language that he doesn't really want to deal with me." Stan muttered.

"It's not that he doesn't want to deal with you." Kenny explained. "It's just…, you and Wendy do this all the time. And it gets kind of…, tiring." Kenny said grinning.

"You're not annoyed at me, are you, Ken?" Stan asked softly.

"I'm annoyed we just sang that gay song." Ken said grinning. "But…, no. I am not annoyed at you." He said as he gave Stan a one armed hug.

"I wish I could tell you this wasn't gonna happen again." Stan said laughing. "But you have a knack for singing really gay songs." He said laughing.

"Let's go get ice cream." Kenny said laughing with him. "On me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hallelujah**

Kenny and Damien were standing by the lake. The molten lava was swishing around in its familiar rhythm. Kenny hadn't died in a month, but suddenly, there he was. He had been struck by a javelin. It had stabbed his heart. God was cruel for smiting him today of all days. It was not really a special day, but Kenny had been having a really good day at school. So he was surprised. But not really, at the same time. If it had been God, he was apparently looking for a laugh. If it had been Satan, well, he was just mean that way. There was a possibility it could've been Damien. But the Demon swore on his friendship/love for Kenny that he had never used his powers to kill the boy.

"Kenny, if I wanted to see you, I'd go to earth and see you there." He had said when Kenny accused him.

"But what about if you wanted me to suffer?" Kenny asked bitterly.

"I would still go to earth and make you suffer there." Damien had claimed with a big grin on his face.

Kenny had been quiet for the last fifteen minutes. He and Damien walked away from the lake, and to Damien's Chamber. Kenny didn't know why, but he felt somehow very horrific. He really didn't want to be in Hell.

Damien cleared a large space in the center of his room. He watched as Kenny sat on his bed. Damien made a grand piano appear.

"I really truly don't want to sing today." Kenny said bitterly. "I feel so down right now, there's nothing that anyone can do, to make me feel better." Kenny said as he buried his face into Damien's pillow.

"Kenny, you know I never give you a choice." Damien said as he started playing.

To Ken's utter surprise, he actually wouldn't mind singing this song. He smiled as he sat up, and stared at the back of Damien's head. He was in his Demon form.

"I don't have to make up corny lyrics to it, do I?" Kenny asked softly.

"You'd butcher a serious classic if you did." Damien explained. "I would never speak to you again." He explained as he played. "Whenever you're ready, McCormick." Damien coaxed.

Kenny seriously considered singing this for the talent show at his graduation. But nah. It seemed fitting to sing it now. So, he started. He stood up, and went to stand right beside Damien, as the Demon played.

"Well, I heard there was a secret chord…, that David played, and it pleased the lord. But, you don't really care, for music…, do yuh? It goes like this: The fourth, the fifth. The minor fall, and the major lift! The baffled king composing Hallelujah." As he sang, Damien found the right places to turn the piano up, and down, matching the tones to Kenny's own voice. Which also varied in sound. Damien took the next verse.

"Well, your faith was strong. But you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty, and the moon light…, over threw yuh. She tied you to a kitchen chair…, and she broke your thrown as she cut your hair! And from your lips she drew a Hallelujah!" Kenny and Damien both sang the chorus in a nice harmony. Kenny took up the next verse.

"Damien, I've been here before. I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor. I used to die alone, before I knew yuh. I've seen your flag on the marble arch, but love is not a victory march! It's a cold and it's a broken, Hallelujah!" They both took up the chorus and sang again. This time, a trickle of tears ran down Kenny's face. Kenny listened as Damien took up the next verse.

"There was a time you let me know, what's really going on below. But now, you never show that to me, do yuh." Kenny and Damien both took up the next part. "But remember when I moved in you…, and the Holy Dove were moving to! And every breath we drew was Hallelujah!" Kenny and Damien sang as both of them tried to keep their tears from flowing. Damien took up the next verse. Kenny saw the sincerity in his eyes as he sang.

"Well, maybe there's a God above. But all I've ever learned from love…, is how to shoot somebody…, who outdrew yuh. It's not a cry that you hear at night…, it's not a Demon who's seen the light! It's a cold, broken and lonely Hallelujah!" Kenny saw the briefest expression of terrifying sorrow from the boy, but only for a tiny second. Then, they marched into the chorus. They both took up the next verse.

"You say I took the name in vain, but I don't even know the name. But if I did…, well, really, what's it…, to yuh. A blaze of light in every word, and it doesn't matter what you've heard! The holy or the broken Hallelujah!" Kenny and Damien took up a loud chorus as Damien banged his fingers on the piano keys hitting the notes so they vibrated as loud as possible. Satan and Jesus came in somewhere along the way, and sat there, listening. Unbeknownst to the two boys. Damien took up the next verse.

"I did my best…, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch. I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool yuh." He let out a chuckle, and Kenny knew what it meant. It was just for him to understand. "And even though, it all went wrong! I'll stand before the Lord of Song! With nothing on my tongue, but Hallelujah!" Kenny and Damien sang out the last chorus of the song. Their voices blending smoothly as they sang, pushing their emotions out through the melody of the song as much as they could. When they were done, Damien was feeling the throbbing of his fingers, which had so recently thumped out the melody on his piano keys. He let the last notes of the melody play out for another thirty seconds before bringing it to a stop. He sighed as he cleared his piano away.

"You really love music, don't you, my son?" Jesus asked making Kenny and Damien both scream.

"Sure!" Kenny gasped as he looked around. "You two really love sneaking into people's rooms, don't you?" Kenny asked.

"Do not…, ever…, ever…, ever tell anyone what you just saw here tonight." Damien explained. "Ever! Or so help me Hell, I will let my full wrath unleash up on you both." He explained. "I'm not kidding, dad." He added looking at Satan bitterly.

Kenny was in school the next day. He saw Kyle walking slowly into the classroom in the morning. Kyle made it to the seat next to Kenny, and sat down. He looked really bad today. His eyes were really red, like he had been crying.

"You all right, Kyle?" Kenny asked as he put an arm around Kyle's skinny shoulders.

"I had a really fucked up dream last night." Kyle said bitterly. "You and the son of the Devil were singing Hallelujah together. I woke up today, and I felt like…, like something was missing. I figure if I tell you, it'll go away." Kyle said as he stared at Kenny.

Kenny made a mental note in his mind to kick Satan and Jesus in the Ass for this. He wondered if there was any particular reason they put it in Kyle's dream.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked softly.

"Yes, Kyle?" Kenny asked as he looked deep into Kyle's eyes.

"Did you know Leonard Cohen is Jewish?" Kyle asked.

Kenny's heart skipped a couple beats. That was probably the reason. "No, Kyle." Kenny said sadly. "I didn't."

"Do you listen to Cohen's music?" Kyle asked softly. "Other than that song?" he asked.

"Yes, Kyle. I really love his songs." Kenny said truthfully.

"Sorry for bothering you." Kyle said softly.

"Don't be." Kenny said as he ruffled Kyle's hair. "You feel any better?" he asked.

"I'm sorry you always die." Kyle said softly.

"Me too, Kyle." Kenny said as he wiped a stray tear from Kyle's cheek. He flicked a lock of Kyle's hair back into place. "Don't worry about it, huh?" Kenny tried. "You're a good guy, and I'm glad you're my friend. But put all that out of your mind, because Rebecca and Mathematics are waiting for you." Kenny said smiling at Kyle.

"Thanks, Kenny." Kyle said as his eyes, and his face smiled.

"Sure." Kenny said as he squeezed Kyle's shoulder.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kthulu Sleeps tonight**

Kenny was sitting on Stan's couch. Cartman was sitting next to him, and Kyle and Stan were sitting on the couch across from them. Damien, who was now in his male form, minus the horns, was sitting on the bean bag chair he had gotten from Stanley's room. They had just finished playing a round of Poker. Kenny yawned.

He was keeping an eye on Kyle, who seemed to be doing better after the incident in the morning a couple days ago with the dream. He seemed to have put it completely out of his mind. Which was exactly what Kenny wanted. He was glad for it.

"Remember when we were little kids?" Stan sighed. "We had no care in the world?"

"We always had care in the world." Cartman said bitterly. "There was the Terence and Philip trailer we absolutely had to watch…, there was the weekly adventure we always seemed to get ourselves into…, there was our secret identities…, there was Stan getting abused by his sister…, Butters getting grounded. Dude, we never did have care free lives." Cartman recalled.

"Yeah we did, dumb ass. We could've avoided all those adventures." Kyle piped as he stared at the ground. "If I'm not mistaking, it was Stan who craved them the most."

"No, dude. Let's straighten this out. I just craved the Christmas adventures." Stan corrected. "I never wanted to be Tool Shed, or any of the other shit we got into." He explained.

"Remember when you came to our classroom as the new kid?" Cartman asked as he stared at Damien grinning. "It was hella cool. You like… messed up our whole play ground and everything." He chuckled.

"I hated it." Kenny said surprising them all. "Well the fag turned me into a duck billed platapus!" Kenny shouted. "Then Jimbo and Ned up and shot me!"

"I…, uh, I'm sorry for that." Damien said bitterly. "I really didn't know how cool you actually were." He said softly.

"Out of all of us, Kenny is the coolest guy." Stan said smiling. "He's poor, so he appreciates the little things in life."

"Stan!" Kenny shouted as he looked down at the cookie in his hand. "I wanted vanilla wafers! This is chocolate chip cookies!" he shouted as he pretended to throw the cookie at Stan.

"I love you." Stan said laughing.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Kyle as he looked at the clock.

"Don't you have to go do your homework soon, Princess?" asked Cartman smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Kyle shouted as he threw a cookie at Cartman.

"When are your parent's coming home?" Damien asked as he tried to break up the fighting with Cartman and Kyle.

"They were going out on a date." Stan said as he made a face. "I don't know what that entails." He muttered.

Kenny started singing a familiar melody. The boys, including Damien, all moaned. "No, Kinny!" Cartman groaned. "I'll pay you to shut up." Kyle groaned. "This song is faggy!" Stan complained. "I just hate hearing you sing!" Damien moaned.

"In the darkness, the fearfull darkness, Kthulu sleeps tonight! In the darkness, the fearfull darkness, Kthulu sleeps tonight!"

Before they new it, they were all caught up in the song, and snapping their fingers with Kenny as they sang the chorus. Kenny was smiling. He loved when his friends humored him.

"Near the plannet, the peaceful planet, Kthulu sleeps tonight! Near the planet, the peaceful planet, Kthulu sleeps tonight!" They all started singing again, as they snapped their fingers, and tapped their feet.

"Hush my darling, don't fear my darling! Kthulu sleeps tonight! Hush my darling, don't cry my darling! Kthulu sleeps tonight!"

All of them started singing the chorus as if their lives depended on it. Kenny was happy by the time the last verse was up on them. He laughed as the other boys sang.

"And in the mean time, do you know what happens on earth?" Kenny asked.

"What?" Cartman asked as the choir of boys kept singing.

"In the classroom, the boring classroom, Mysterion sleeps tonight! In the classroom, the boring classroom, Mysterion sleeps tonight!"

All of them laughed as the chorus broke apart. It was too funny and corny to resist the laughter. Kenny sighed as the song died away. He leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes.

"Who wants pizza?" Damien asked.

"Is it free?" Stan asked smiling. "Cuz someone took my wallet."


	29. Chapter 29

**Rehab**

They were all sitting in Eric's house. Kenny was drinking a soda, and the rest of the boys were eating fudge. Cartman was hooking up his karaoke machine at the insistence of Kyle, and Stan, who wanted to see the boy make a fool of himself some more. Well, Stan just wanted to be happy. Kenny could see that he was still bent out of shape over Wendy. He planned to change that. He was really annoyed with his friend not being able to find himself another girl.

"I heard from the grape vine," Kenny said as he pulled his jacket off. "That Henrietta likes you, Stan."

"She's incapable of love." Stan said smiling at Kenny.

"No. I mean it. She really likes you. She told me so." Kenny said grinning.

He wasn't lying. She had confided in him, and told him if he spoke to anyone about this, he was going to wake up with his eye balls sliced out. Kenny had nearly told her that she would kill him before she could finish slicing them out. That was just his luck. However, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I've got just the song for you, Stan." Cartman said smiling.

"Yeah!" Kenny said as he dragged a sad Stan to the mic beside him. Kenny smiled. "I've been struck with inspiration." He explained. "Thanks, Cartman." He said as he started up the song.

"Stanley, Stanley…, when you first met, you thought you never felt something so strong. She was like your lover…, and your best friend. All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it. And all…, of a sudden…, when she left, for about the billionth time, you just started falling. You…, say you're dead. You feel so empty and hollow. You say you'll never give yourself to another the way you gave it to her. Don't even recognize the ways she hit you, do yuh? It always takes a miracle to bring you back. And she's the one to blame. And now I'm thinking…, oh! She's the reason why you're thinkinn'…, you might wanna smoke all these cigarettes right now. I guess that's what you get for wishful thinking. You should've never let her enter your door. Next time you wanna go take her back, I shouldn't let you go on and do it. Cuz now you're takin' all my weed! It's like, go check into rehab. Cuz Wendy is your disease! Stanley go check into rehab! That girlie is your disease! You've gotta check into rehab. Cuz Stanley, she's your disease! I'll help you check into rehab! Cuz Stan, you've got a disease!" Kenny put an arm around Stan, and started dancing with him.

"Damn. Ain't it crazy when you love girls. You'd do anything for the one you love. And anytime that she needed you, you'd be there. It's like…, she was your favorite drug. The only problem is, she just keeps using you. In a different way than you keep using her. By now you should know, it's not meant to be. So Stan, you better go, and wean yourself off of her. Cuz she's just gonna continue to use guys like she did it to you. Don't even recognize the things she does, do you? It always takes a miracle to bring you back. And Wendy is to blame. Cuz now I feel like, oh! She's the reason why you're thinkin', you might wanna smoke all these cigarettes right now. But dude, that's what you get for wishful thinking. You should've never let her into your door. Next time she wants you to take her back, you shouldn't really go on and do it. Cuz now you're takin' all my weed! Dude you should check into rehab! Wendy is your disease! ("She's my disease!") Just go and check into rehab. Stanley you have a disease! You gotta check into rehab! For Wendy is your disease! ("She's my disease!") You better check into rehab! Cuz dude, you've got a disease!"

Kenny grabbed Stan's hands and raised them up, swinging them. "Now Stanley, gimme dat! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Now, Kyle gimme dat. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Now Cartman gimme dat. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. I'll give you dat. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."

Stan started to sing sadly. "Oh! She's the reason why I'm thinking. I just wanna smoke on these cigarettes right now. I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking. I should've never let her enter my door. Next time I wanna go take her back, you shouldn't let me go on and do it. Cuz now I'm taking Kenny's weed! ("Taking all my weed!") I might've checked into rehab! And Wendy, you're my disease! It's like I checked into rehab. And Wendy is my disease! They've got me checked into rehab! Oh! And, Kenny, she's my disease! They told me, check into rehab! And Wendy, you're my disease!"

The song ended, but the instrumental kept going, and Kenny kept dancing Stan around the living room. Stan was sweating, and Kenny was too. Cartman and Kyle were clicking away on their phones taking pictures. Kenny was too busy trying to cheer his friend up to care if they were posted on any social network. He just was having a blast with Stan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Unraveling**

Stan was alone in the house. He was the only one in the house besides Marvin. He sighed. He wanted to leave. He wanted to call his friends over and have them keep him company. But he couldn't. Kenny was busy with Karen, helping her with homework. He never hung out with Kevin. Kyle was with his parent's. He was stuck here. Cartman didn't want to come over because some stupid TV show was on. Stan was stuck with his grandfather. He sighed.

It wasn't that he didn't like Marvin. He just really hated how the man had fallen apart over the years. He had to take medication now. For Alzheimers disease. There was treatment, but no cure. He just…, was doomed. He still could do his duties alone. No one needed to take him to the bathroom, or anything. On a good day, he would actually act a little like his old self. But mostly, he was just hollow, and empty. Stan sighed. He felt some strange pull towards his grandpa's room, and walked in. The roses on the bedside table were wilting. He gasped.

"Hello, Billy!" his grandpa said smiling.

"It's Stan." Stanley said simply. He always did that. It didn't do anything, but he thought he might try. "Would you like some fresh flowers, Grandpa?" Stan asked smiling down at him.

"How about you actually take me out there to see the damn grass for once, Billy? I can't die, and I'm a hundred and eight years old, I think I deserve to see the flowers!" he shouted.

Stan helped the man into his chair, and they both walked off. He was in a room on the bottom floor, so they wouldn't have to battle with the stairs. Stan took his grandfather outside. They both sat there, Stan sitting next to him on a lawn chair. He sighed. He should've kept his mouth shut.

"Where's your dad, Billy?" Marvin asked softly.

"He's at the store with my mom." Stan said bitterly.

"Where's your sister, Billy?" he asked.

"She's at the gym." Stan said as he felt his grandpa move beside him. He didn't look at the old man.

"When did you get so tall, Billy?" Marvin asked smiling a dentured smile at Stan.

"I'm almost eighteen, grampa." Stan informed blankly.

"I thought you were ten." Marvin said smiling.

"No, sir." Stan said as he picked a rose from the bush in his mom's garden. He placed the rose in Marvin's hand. This one didn't have thorns.

"Where's the watch I got you?" Marvin asked.

Marvin tried to get Stan a birthday present for his sixteenth birthday. He had gotten a watch. But the watch took so long to come, that it wasn't Stan's birthday anymore. That had pissed Marvin off a lot.

"I'm wearing it." Stan said as he showed the man his wrist.

"You look really good, Billy." Marvin said laughing.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Stan said smiling.

"When do you start college, Billy?" Marvin asked smiling again.

"I have a year of school left before I go to college." Stan said bitterly.

But it was useless. They would have the same conversation again. Either in an hour, or in a day, or three. Marvin didn't retain short term memories very good. If at all.

"I love you, Stanley." He said softly. He closed his eyes, and was asleep on his chair.

"I love you, too, Granpa Marvin." Stan said softlyas he wheeled the man back inside.

He put his grandfather to bed, and took the vase of wilted roses, and threw them out. He sighed. He picked a couple roses, and put them back in the vase, replacing them. He sighed. He placed the vase back in his grandfather's room, and left.

"The door's always open." He said softly. "Holler if you need me."

He walked into his room, and left the door open. He didn't want to miss a thing. He sighed. Kenny had been slowly showing Stan a new appreciation for music. He sighed. He turned around, and flipped through his library. He played a song he hardly ever played. As tears filled his eyes, he sang along.

"Boxes, and boxes of all his old things. Old baseball caps, and paper clippings. He swore…, they'd be worth something. They're just gathering dust in the attic somewhere. And he's lost in a room, where he sits and he stares. His mind, as blank as the walls. His memory, as vacant as the halls. And I'm the only son, of his youngest son. I knew him well, before his spirit was gone. And his life…, is a thread woven into…, every part of me. And he's unraveling. Oh, he's unraveling. He looks at my sister, and asks her her name. And every five minutes, she tells him the same. He smiles, but it's cold, and dead. And I'm screaming…, out loud…, in my head. Cuz I'm the only son, of his youngest son. I knew him well, before his spirit…, was gone. And his life, is a thread woven into every part of me. And he's unraveling. Marvin's unraveling. We tried to pull him back. Stories, and photographs, of his children who love him, sisters and brothers, that he can't remember, but how could a heart forget. And I'm the only son, of his youngest son. I knew you well before your spirit, was gone. And your life, is a thread woven into, every part of me. But you're unraveling. God, you're unraveling. I've been tearing through boxes on nights I can't sleep. Searching for memories, of who you used to be."

Stan felt the river of tears pooring down his face. He just couldn't hold it anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Shelly was crying, too, as she lifted him from his computer chair, hugging him. She was about to tell him that Marvin would be okay, but it was no use. He was done. It was by the grace of God that Marvin was healthy and alive still. Shelly held Stan in her arms as she too cried. She didn't say anything. There wasn't a thing to say.


End file.
